El Nuevo Joestar
by MasasinMaze
Summary: El mundo es bastante raro, ¿habilidades sobrenaturales llamadas Stands?, ¿vampiros?, ¿hombres del pilar?, es una suerte que ese Universo se haya ido, sin embargo en este mundo de super héroes aun persiste un linaje de sangre del anterior Universo, un linaje de individuos asombrosos que vivieron sus propias historias y aventuras, esta es la historia de su más reciente integrante.
1. Nace una nueva Estrella

_**Como un **__**No muerto**__** has vivido, como un **__**Elegido**__** fuiste seleccionado por tus defectos y virtudes, como **__**Cazador**__** te adaptaste al ambiente y como un **__**Héroe **__**serás recordado por tus acciones desinteresadas a lo largo del trayecto.**_

* * *

Ohayo, bienvenidos todos a este proyecto que he tenido en mente desde hace unos meses, la verdad ni yo sé a dónde quiero llegar con esta historia, es solo que me dio ganas de escribirla y aquí estoy, no aseguro que vaya a tener actualizaciones muy seguido, y si ese es el caso es solo porque me inspiré en escribir abruptamente, pero recalco que no estoy seguro de a donde quiero ir con esta historia, no tengo ni la menor idea de cuantos capítulos tendrá ni tampoco me importa mucho, solo escribí esto por curiosidad y quiero enseñároslo.

Ahora si centrémonos, solo quiero aclarar que esta historia no seguirá al pie de la letra lo mostrado en el Canon, tendrá un enfoque diferente a lo que seguro están pensando pero hablaré más a fondo de esto al final, con eso dicho espero que disfruten del capítulo. Dejando eso de lado comencemos de una vez… Go.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Boku no Hero Academia le pertenecen a su creado Kohei Horikoshi, por lo cual escribo sin lucro alguno y solo por diversión.

* * *

_**Capítulo 1: Nace una nueva Estrella**_

Es un día común en Japón, no hay nada nuevo que valga la pena recalcar en el clima o las circunstancias de la población, todo es lo rutinario y común, 80% de toda la población tiene unos mutaciones genéticas propias llamadas "Quirks", "Koseis", "Dones", "Particularidades", como quieras llamarles, pero en el lenguaje común son Poderes.

Poderes que este sector de la población manifiesta en la etapa de su infancia usualmente entre la edad d años, aunque están sus claras excepciones, todo comenzó con un bebé brillante en china y a partir de ese punto lo que comenzó como un Tabú se fue convirtiendo en algo tan normal como que las aves vuelan (también con sus excepciones).

Y estas excepciones son el 20% de la población humana que no posee Quirks, son conocidos como Quirkless o Mukoseis, estos no representan una mutación en una articulación en específico y a causa de eso se quedan como personas normales sin poderes.

Y bueno, lo demás es conocimiento común, en esta sociedad de poderes el trabajo de héroes ha resurgido para combatir la creciente tasa de criminalidad por villanos con poderes y de esa manera lo que antes solo era posible en los comics se volvió algo normal en el día a día, héroes contra villanos, el bien contra el mal y bla bla bla, no hay por qué darle vueltas a algo que ya todos conocemos.

Lo que sí es importante ahora es lo que sucede en un hospital donde en una sala en concreto estaba una mujer en la sala de parto.

**-¡AHHHHHH!-**, gritaba la mujer sufriendo el agonizante dolor de dar luz mientras que los doctores en la sala hacían su trabajo lo mejor posible.

**-Okey señora, necesitamos que puje con fuerza, solo queda un poco más y el bebé estará completamente afuera-**, le decía el doctor en jefe a la mujer de lacio cabello verde que se encontraba dando a luz sola, pues al parecer su esposo se encontraba en un viaje de negocios y no podía estar aquí.

La mujer con esfuerzo escuchó al doctor y asintió con la cabeza para luego pujar con todas sus fuerzas.

**-¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!-**

El grito de la mujer fue relevado por otra voz nueva en la habitación.

**-¡WUAAAAHHHHH!-**, era el llanto del recién nacido que el doctor ahora cargaba en sus brazos, cortó el cordón umbilical y luego les dio el bebé a las enfermeras que se lo llevaron para lavarlo y luego se hizo todo el proceso estándar para recoger los instrumentos y dejar descansar a la agotada mujer en la cama de hospital.

Pasó media hora y la mujer se rehusaba a conciliar el sueño sin antes ver a su bebé, luego de esperar pacientemente una enfermera entró a la habitación cargando un pequeño bulto entre sabanas azules y se acercó a la madre del pequeño.

**-Felicidades señora, es un varón completamente saludable-**, felicitó la enfermera con una cordial sonrisa entregándole el bebé a la mujer peliverde que con suma felicidad lo recibió entre sus brazos para acunarlo contra su pecho.

Lo miró con una cariñosa y cansada sonrisa apreciando su carita dormida.

Tiene unas adorables pecas en sus mejillas y el poco cabello que tiene es rizado de color verde como ella, ese es su bebé y es precioso, ella había dado luz a su querido hijo.

**-¿Necesita que nos comuniquemos con alguien, señora Cujoh?, algún familiar o amigo-**, preguntó la enfermera de forma amable mirando a la joven madre que seguro querrá tener compañía a su lado ya que su esposo no podía estar presente.

**-No, estoy bien así, mis padres están muertos y no tengo alguna otra familia-**, negó la mujer peliverde con una sonrisa tranquila sin despegar la vista de su hijo. **–Además no me llame señora Cujoh, ahora soy la señora Midoriya-**, le dijo a la enfermera que asintió con calma.

**-Sé que quizás no estoy en posición de decir algo señora Midoriya, pero me parece un poco extraña la marca que tiene su hijo en el cuello-**, comentó la amable enfermera lo más sutilmente posible para no sonar ofensiva.

La madre alzó una ceja con curiosidad y movió una mano con cuidado entre la sabana de su bebé para observar que detrás de su cuello tenía una marca de una estrella morada, lo cual le sorprende en un principio y luego suelta una pequeña risilla.

**-No se preocupe, es normal, es una marca familiar-**, dijo la mujer peliverde divertida sonriéndole a la enfermera para luego acomodar su cabello para enseñar su nuca donde también estaba una marca de estrella morada. **-¿Ve?, la tengo desde que nací y mi madre tuvo una igual-**, decía con una pequeña sonrisa.

**-De acuerdo señora Midoriya, la dejo a solas con su bebé, de nuevo felicidades-**, le dijo la enfermera a la joven y hermosa madre con amabilidad para luego retirarse dejándola sola con su pequeño bebé.

Ella de nuevo posó su vista en su adorable hijo y le dio un dulce beso en la frente mientras que poco a poco el cansancio le comenzaba a ganar.

**-Quisiera llamarte como mi abuelo, pero tu padre también pensó en un buen nombre para ti, ¿si pudieras elegir cual elegirías… Izuku?-**, preguntó la cariñosa madre con una dulce y gentil sonrisa en su rostro antes de cerrar sus ojos y quedarse con su dormido bebé en los brazos.

A causa de eso ella no se dio cuenta de que por unos momentos, la marca de estrella en el cuello del pequeño se iluminó en un brillo violeta metálico y luego volvió a la normalidad.

En ese momento la mujer llamada Inko Midoriya no sabía el futuro que le deparaba a su recién nacido hijo, ella misma no era consciente de la historia detrás de la sangre de su familia, por lo cual menos aun sería capaz de comprender lo que pasaría con su hijo más adelante.

Pero de una cosa podemos estar seguros, este se supone que sería otro día común en Japón, pero inesperadamente un nuevo bebé de una línea de sangre única acababa de nacer y con ello una nueva estrella en el árbol familiar de nombre ya olvidado hace años.

El bebé Izuku durmiendo tan plácidamente en los brazos de Inko desconocía que desde ese día en adelante es un…

Joestar

_***Fin del Capitulo***_

* * *

Y eso ha sido todo amigos. Como lo vieron ha sido un capitulo corto, pero creo que es lo mejor como comienzo, tampoco es que los capítulos vayan a ser tan extensos como en mis otras historias, solo quiero aclarar eso. Ahora, quiero decir de nuevo que no voy a seguir el canon de BNHA al pie de la letra, pero debo decir que es muy recomendable que lean esto ya habiendo visto o leído Jojos con anterioridad, no es obligatorio pero ayudará mucho a comprender partes de la trama.

Tanto Phantom Blood, Battle Tendency, Stardust Crusaders, Diamond is Unbreakable, Vento Aureo y Stone Ocean, hasta allí está bien, no incluiré contenido de Steel Bawl Run ni Jojolyon pero quizás si haré algunas referencias. Escribo esta historia solo para entretenerme, no tengo ni idea de cómo categorizarla, tampoco de si la actualizaré regularmente, en ocasiones puede que me den ganas de escribir pero en otras quizás no, tan solo céntrense en disfrutar la lectura sin preocuparse por otras cosas.

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y si es asi comenten en los Reviews sus comentarios. Sin nada más que decir me despido hasta la próxima… ¡JOOOOOOOOOJO!


	2. Uno de Nosotros

_**Como un **__**No muerto**__** has vivido, como un **__**Elegido**__** fuiste seleccionado por tus defectos y virtudes, como **__**Cazador**__** te adaptaste al ambiente y como un **__**Héroe **__**serás recordado por tus acciones desinteresadas a lo largo del trayecto.**_

* * *

Ohayo, bienvenidos todos a otro capítulo de esta historia. Pues solo un día después aquí les traigo la segunda actualización, lo tengo preparado desde hace meses, también el siguiente capitulo, y como no espero Reviews ni mucho apoyo puedo ir subiendo esta historia a mi propio ritmo, sin prisas. Por cierto algo que debo aclarar, Inko se llama originalmente Inko Cujoh, es que en el anterior capitulo se me escapó la "K". Dejando eso de lado comencemos de una vez… Go.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Boku no Hero Academia le pertenecen a su creado Kohei Horikoshi, por lo cual escribo sin lucro alguno y solo por diversión.

* * *

_**Capítulo 2: Uno de Nosotros**_

Las aves cantan, el sol resplandece con ímpetu en esta tarde de verano donde Japón nuevamente vive su atesorada paz, esto gracias al esfuerzo de los héroes de la sociedad que luchan contra el crimen pero principalmente al hombre conocido como el héroe número uno, el símbolo de la paz All Might.

Pero comenzar a hablar del gran héroe sería irnos por las ramas, mejor concentrémonos en la casa Midoriya donde Inko se encontraba dándole un poco de avena a su bebé Izuku de un año de edad.

El pequeño de rizos verdes y grandes ojitos esmeralda estaba sentado en su asiento para bebés mientras que su madre pacientemente y con una cariñosa sonrisa le daba cucharada por cucharada al pequeño que reía dulcemente y le dificultaba el trabajo a la peliverde.

**-Vamos cariño, deja de moverte o te ensuciarás más-**, decía Inko divertida mirando a su bebé en lo que le limpiaba sus regordetas mejillas con una servilleta e Izuku reía y agitaba sus manitas entre balbuceos adorables.

**-Ma-Ma-**, decía el bebé con una sonrisa extendiendo sus manitas hacia Inko.

Ella sonrió enternecida y lo tomó entre sus manos para levantarlo y luego abrazarlo con cariño.

**-Está bien cariño, mamá está aquí para consentirte-**, decía la cariñosa madre acunando a su hijo y acariciándole la cabeza.

El pequeño Izuku tenía botitas y un pijama de color verde dejando solo descubiertas sus manitas, tenía una servilleta blanca en el cuello para evitar que se ensuciara con la avena.

La mujer consintió un rato más a su hijo para luego terminar de darle de comer y después dejarle tomar una siesta en su cuna.

Ella se sentó en el sofá de la sala con la cuna al lado estando Inko viendo televisión tranquilamente.

Era duro criar a Izuku ella sola ya que la mayoría del tiempo su esposo estaba trabajando, sabía que él trabajaba para mantenerlos a ambos pero aun asi quería que estuviera más tiempo presente como padre de su hijo.

Bueno, por lo menos tenía a su mejor amiga Mitsuki y a su esposo Masaru para charlar y también estaba su hijo Katsuki para que jugara con Izuku.

Inko recordó que no tenía comida en la nevera para hacer la cena, asi que contempló la idea de ir a hacer las compras y con eso en mente confirmó cuanto efectivo le quedaba en su cartera, pero lastimosamente no sería suficiente.

Ella suspiró. **–Supongo que haremos una parada en el banco, Izuku-**, le dijo Inko a su bebé con una pequeña sonrisa mirándole dormir chupándose un dedo, de verdad que es un niño demasiado adorable para ella.

* * *

Una hora más tarde nos encontramos con Inko con una carriola dentro del banco, dentro del carrito estaba Izuku jugando con un sonajero mientras que Inko se encontraba esperando pacientemente en la fila para ser atendida y retirar dinero en efectivo.

Inko observó cómo su hijo se llevaría el sonajero a la boca y sonrió divertida para apartárselo captando la atención de Izuku. **-Vamos a ver cariño, ¿qué haré contigo?, no debes meterte eso en la boca, te vas a llenar todo de baba-**, dijo ella sonriendo amable mientras que avanzaba un puesto delante de la fila.

**-Ba-Ba-**, dijo el bebé peliverde llevándose una manita a la boca mientras miraba con sus grandes ojos a su mamá.

Ella sonrió divertida cubriéndose la boca. **–Si Izuku, baba, que listo eres-**, dijo Inko mirando a su pequeño que soltó una dulce e infantil risa sacudiendo su sonajero.

**¡PUM!**

Luego de eso las puertas del banco se abrieron de golpe a causa de que tres hombres entraron con hostilidad, uno con cuchillas filosas en sus brazos, otro con cuernos y piernas de toro y el ultimo tenia piel roja y tenía dos armas de fuego en sus manos y tenía un cuerpo musculoso, concretamente tenía dos Ak-47 y los otros sujetos estaban desarmados.

**-¡Todos arriba las manos, esto es un atraco!-**, exclamó el de piel roja que aparentaba ser el líder diciendo esa frase tan cliché.

Todos los presentes se alarmaron mirando a los recién llegados, el líder disparó un poco contra el techo haciendo que todos estuvieran alerta mientras que el villano de cuchillas y el de piernas de toro se movilizaban alrededor del vestíbulo.

Inko temió por Izuku y lo sujetó de su carriola para abrazarlo protectoramente contra su pecho mientras que el pequeño lloraba por los contundentes sonidos de las balas que fueron disparadas.

**-Muy bien todos, si colaboran van a vivir, si no lo hacen ya pueden hacerse una idea de qué les pasará-**, decía el líder con una sonrisa maliciosa apuntando a los civiles y a Inko que se agruparon a causa de que los otros dos villanos los amenazaban.

**-¡P-Por favor no nos haga daño!-**, exclamó un hombre adulto un tanto regordete.

**-T-Tengo esposa y dos hijos, por favor tenga piedad-**, le pidió un hombre de traje al líder con suplica y miedo evidente.

Inko observó cómo alrededor de ella había varias personas más, 5 eran empleados del banco, había 4 hombres y 3 mujeres contándola a ella, una estaba claramente embarazada y otra es una mujer que trataba de proteger a su pequeña niña de largo cabello azul que estaba asustada ante la situación.

El líder miró a todos los rehenes uno a uno con seriedad sin bajar en ningún momento sus armas, luego giró la cabeza para ver al villano de piernas de toro.

**-Revisa y asegura la entrada trasera para el escape y luego ve a la caja fuerte, tú en cambio asegúrate de que estos rehenes no escapen, yo me encargaré de vigilar cuando llegan los héroes y la policía, el tiempo corre, ¡vamos!-**, gritó el líder con una sonrisa espeluznante disparando un poco contra el techo causando más pánico y sus colegas obedecieron sus órdenes.

Inko estaba realmente temerosa en ese momento, no por su vida o porque algo le podría pasar, sino por la vida de su pequeño Izuku que lloraba en su pecho y ella trataba de tranquilizarlo para no irritar a los villanos, tenía que sacarlo de alguna manera de allí a salvo.

Ella suplicaba que los héroes llegaran pronto.

* * *

Media hora después los rehenes estaban sentados en el suelo siendo vigilados por el villanos de brazos de cuchillas que cada cuanto los amenazaba o insultaba, estaban intimidados y mantenían el silencio mientras que se escuchaba como el villano con piernas de toro cargaba una bolsa con dinero de la caja fuerte que abrió uno de los empleados del banco.

El líder en cambio aun sostenía sus armas y caminaba alrededor del vestíbulo viendo a través de las ventanas en busca de alguna patrulla de policía o algún héroe.

Inko logró tranquilizar a Izuku que dormía en sus brazos y se estaba comenzando a impacientar.

**-¿Dónde están los héroes y la policía?, ya deberían de haber llegado-**, dijo ella para sí misma mientras miraba atentamente las cámaras de seguridad y también a los villanos.

**-Ya saben lo que pasa aquí, pero piensan en entrar sin ser descubiertos para salvarnos a nosotros-**, dijo una mujer de largo cabello azul recogido en una cola de caballo captando la atención de Inko que la vio sentada a su lado y con la pequeña niña sentada sobre su regazo.

**-¿Cómo lo sabes?-**, preguntó Inko con curiosidad a la madre de la niña.

**-Mi esposo trabaja con la policía, se supone que cada banco tiene una alarma silenciosa que envía una señal a las autoridades y a los héroes, además tengo un comunicador que él me dio en mi bolso y lo presioné cuando comenzaron a disparar-**, respondió la mujer con una sonrisa de lado mirando a Inko que se mostró un poco sorprendida.

**-Pero entonces durante esta media hora ya deberían de haber hecho algo para sacarnos, estamos en peligro aquí adentro, ese hombre con armas parece agresivo-**, dijo Inko manteniendo el tono de voz bajo para no captar la atención de los villanos.

**-Quizás estén esperando a los héroes para actuar, aunque también me parece raro que no haya llegado ninguno tampoco, quizás estén esperando el momento justo para entrar y sacarnos-**, dijo la mujer de cabello azul con un poco de seriedad mientras acariciaba el cabello de su hija.

**-Mamá, ¿papá viene?-**, preguntó la pequeña niña mirando a su mamá con un poco de tristeza ya que le daba miedo los hombres malos que entraron.

La madre le sonrió cálidamente a su pequeña. **–Claro que sí, seguro está haciendo todo lo posible por salvarnos-**, dijo mirando a su hija para tranquilizarla.

Inko por su parte bajó su mirada a Izuku para moverle un rizo a un lado y apreciar su dormida carita, estaba preocupada, temía que esa podría ser la última vez que le veía dormir.

**-¿Cuántos años tiene?-**, preguntó la mujer peliazul mirando a Inko que se volteó a verle.

**-1 año, ¿y la tuya?-**, preguntó Inko tratando de distraer su mente para no desanimarse.

**-3 años-**, respondió la madre acariciando el cabello de su hija.

**-Es una lástima que se vean en estas situaciones-**, comentó Inko disgustada con la situación donde la vida de su hijo y la niña estuvieran en peligro solo por estar en el lugar equivocado en el momento equivocado.

**-Y que lo digas, pero no podemos hacer nada, si hacemos algo sospechoso ese hombre no dudará en dispararnos, si tan solo pudiera utilizar mi Quirk…-**, decía la mujer un poco molesta mirando al líder de los ladrones.

**-Yo solo puedo atraer objetos pequeños, no creo que sea de ayuda-**, dijo Inko discretamente para no atraer la atención del villano de brazos de cuchillas que estaba dándoles la espalda.

**-Yo puedo manipular cantidades considerables de aire, si no tuvieran armas y hubiera más espacio podría utilizarlo sin miedo de lastimar a nadie-**, dijo la peliazul un poco frustrada viendo los pilares que si por mala suerte cedían podría hacer que algún escombro del techo golpeara a su hija.

**-De cualquier manera los únicos que pueden usar sus Quirks son los héroes, nosotras no-**, dijo Inko algo desalentada recordando esa ley.

**-Tch, en momentos como este deberían haber excepciones, nuestras vidas están en riesgo-**, comentó la mujer un poco molesta y sintiéndose impotente al no poder hacer nada.

**-¡Ustedes dos ya cállense!-**, les gritó el villano con brazos de cuchillas a las dos mujeres que intimidadas se quedaron en silencio cubriendo con sus brazos a sus pequeños, Izuku por el grito se despertó y comenzó a llorar y la niña estaba tentada a también romper en llanto.

Luego de eso una estrepitosa risa provino del exterior.

**-¡JAJAJAJAJAJA!-**

En ese momento todos los presentes ensancharon sus ojos, los villanos con miedo y los rehenes con alegría al reconocer de inmediato la riza del símbolo de la paz.

Luego una persona aterrizó al frente del banco levantando polvo y después esa persona se irguió en toda su altura, un hombre musculoso de gran tamaño y cabello rubio con dos antenas levantada en forma de "V", tenía un traje como salido de un comic americano y su mera presencia resultó intimidante para los ladrones del banco.

**-¡Ya no hay nada que temer, porque estoy aquí!-**, gritó el héroe All Might con las manos sobre su cintura y siendo la esperanza para los rehenes que lo vieron, Izuku al escuchar esa voz se calmó un poco pero se quedó sollozando.

**-¡Mierda, muévanse ustedes dos!, ¡nos vamos de aquí con el dinero y no podrá tocarnos por los rehenes!-**, exclamó el líder viendo a sus compañeros solo para sorprenderse de ver a varios policías en el vestíbulo esposando a los villanos que fueron tacleados contra el suelo.

Un hombre de lacio cabello azul oscuro hasta los hombros, de chaleco antibalas negro y pistola lideraba al escuadrón y se colocó al frente de los rehenes.

**-Lo lamento Ritgu Rubawara, tal parece que desconocías que hay otra salida de emergencia accesible desde el estacionamiento de empleados, lo bueno es que All Might nos dio la oportunidad de escabullirnos exitosamente-**, decía el hombre al mando con una sonrisa tranquila mientras que sus hombres se llevaban a los compañeros y se llevaban a los rehenes por la parte trasera.

**-¡Papi!-**, exclamó la niña peliazul mirando a su padre con alegría levantándose para abrazarle una pierna.

**-Nejire, gracias a dios tú y tu madre están bien-**, respondió el hombre aliviado mirando a su familia que por suerte se encontraba bien, al recibir la señal del comunicador de su esposa movió a todo su escuadrón para planificar una forma de entrar, pero para ello necesitaban una distracción en el frente y por suerte All Might acudió a ayudarles.

El símbolo de la paz entraba al banco con su gran sonrisa y con las manos en la cintura mirando al líder de los villanos que parecía arrinconado por el cambio de las tornas, no tenía a sus compañeros, no tenía rehenes, no tenía dinero y estaba completamente rodeado por la policía y el mismísimo héroe número uno.

**-Baja la armas, ya no tienes a donde escapar maleante-**, dijo All Might mirando al líder de los villanos que comenzaba a sudar nervioso y dio unos pasos hacia atrás.

**-E-Eso piensas tú, señor símbolo de la paz-**, respondió el villano con una sonrisa agresiva para que luego su cuerpo darse la vuelta apuntando sus armas a los rehenes.

All Might no esperó un momento para dirigirle un golpe a la espalda para detenerle, pero al impactar notó que el cuerpo del villano se separaba en una clase de sustancia roja que se dividió en dos partes de igual tamaño y se formaron dos villanos con la misma apariencia y ambos cargaban una Ak-47 en sus manos.

**-¡Si quieres salvarlos vas a tener que quitarte de la salida!-**, gritaron ambos villanos al unísono como una sola mente y ambos dispararon sus armas.

Las balas salieron de los cañones y el sonido ensordecedor les siguió causando que Izuku rompiera en llanto, el líder del escuadrón de policía con preocupación abrazó a su esposa e hija para protegerlas haciendo él de escudo, Inko con miedo cerró los ojos y cubrió a su Izuku para protegerle con su cuerpo.

**-¡NOOOO!-**, gritó All Might abriendo los ojos en pánico ignorando la presencia del villano para correr lo más rápido que se podía permitir para alcanzar las balas y ponerse en su camino para proteger a los civiles.

Normalmente podría lograrlo pero la distancia entre las balas y los rehenes es muy reducida y si él llegaba a correr a su máxima velocidad entonces el edificio podría venirse abajo y aun había rehenes siendo evacuados, por lo tanto podría poner sus vidas y las de los policías en riesgo, a su velocidad actual no podría proteger a los pocos que serían alcanzados por las balas.

Él apretó los dientes con fuerza pero no lo lograría, el tiempo transcurría lento para el héroe rubio que veía con impotencia como no podría salvar esta vez a los civiles, no se debió haber confiado y tuvo que noquear al villano a la primera oportunidad.

Los dos villanos de misma apariencia disparaban con sonrisas psicópatas para luego comenzar a correr hacia la salida que ya no estaba custodiada por All Might, su escape seria exitoso.

Las 20 balas disparadas se acercaban en cámara lenta a Inko, a la familia del jefe del escuadrón y a un par de civiles de alrededor, aunque el policía tuviera un saco antibalas había algunas que impactarían mortalmente en su cabeza y en las de su esposa e hija, en ese momento morirían.

El bebé Izuku lloraba con fuerza y por un segundo su marca de estrella se iluminó y luego de eso…

El tiempo se detuvo y los engranajes del mundo se detuvieron.

Las balas quedaron congeladas en el aire y absolutamente todos los presentes se encontraban congelados en ese momento del tiempo a excepción del pequeño peliverde que dejó de llorar y miró con sus grandes ojos verdes como al frente de él flotaban dos figuras como espíritus.

Uno es de apariencia de un hombre grande y musculoso de perfectas proporciones de coloreado violeta variante en su cuerpo, pues las líneas onduladas de su piel se extienden desde cada brazo hasta el frente de su torso continuando por sus piernas. Es de largo cabello que fluye con una sombra más oscura sobre sus ojos y nariz difuminando la distinción entre su cabeza y su pelo que ondulaba hacia arriba. Tiene una cinta metálica de color dorado sobre su frente, una bufanda corta y circular, hombreras doradas con diseño en espiral, guantes negros con clavos amarillos en el dorso, protectores de rodilla y codos, un tapa rabos y botas cortas hasta la rodilla.

El pequeño bebé al verlo supo de inmediato cuál es su nombre.

**-¡E-tar Patidu!-**, bueno, el problema es que no sabía pronunciar el nombre ni tampoco sabía el significado, pero asi como sabía que la mujer que le abraza es "Ma-Ma", sabe que ese espíritu se llama…

Star Platinum

El otro espíritu tenía una contextura y físico similar al de una mujer esbelta, es enteramente de un color azul marino, tiene un par de gafas de sol que cubren sus ojos, cuatro protuberancias de tipo cuchilla se extienden desde la parte superior de su mandíbula hasta la parte posterior de su cuello bordeando los ojos, a los lados de su cabeza en la región de las orejas sobresalen unos conos truncados. Lleva hombreras elípticas plateadas con un patrón serpenteado y también tiene puesto rodilleras hexagonales. Varios remiendos de su cuerpo revelan un interior fibroso enrollado horizontalmente, además su frente, cuello, brazos y el área desde su vientre hasta sus pies tiene pequeños pernos/protuberancias.

**-¡Es-ton Fii!-**, dijo el bebé Izuku con una sonrisa llena de emoción sabiendo el nombre del espíritu que guardaba cierta relación con Star Platinum, esa figura se llama…

Stone Free

Ambos espíritus en silencio comenzaron a moverse en ese tiempo congelado desafiando cualquier lógica.

Star Platinum con mirada estoica se acercó a Izuku y a Inko para recoger las balas con sus dedos y lo mismo hizo con las demás, mientras tanto Stone Free comenzó a liberar un hilo de su dedo incide como si estuviera hecho de ese material y dicho hilo delgado se alargó alrededor de los dos villanos rojos para comenzar a enrollarlos.

El bebé peliverde observaba asombrado infantilmente y con una inocente sonrisa como los dos espíritus estaban trabajando mientras que el resto del mundo estaba congelado.

Star Platinum terminó de recoger todas las balas y las reunió en su puño derecho para presionarlas con fuerza, causando que dichas balas por la presión se volvieran una masa sin forma e inofensiva.

Stone Free terminó de capturar a los dos villanos amarrándolos con fuerza entre sí y colgándolos del techo frente a la salida sin ninguna posibilidad de que escapen.

Luego ambos espíritus se acercaron al bebé Izuku que aplaudía feliz y reía dulcemente mirándolos a ambos.

Star Platinum y Stone Free esbozaron leves sonrisas de sus rostros y saludaron con un breve gesto de sus manos al bebé antes de desaparecer.

Luego el tiempo retomó su curso.

**PLINK**

Fue el sonido de la masa sin forma que antes eran las balas al caer al suelo.

**-¡Pero que rayos!-**, exclamaron ambos villanos de color rojo alarmados y descolocados al darse cuenta de que estaban amarrados por una especie de hilo mientras estaban guindando del techo.

All Might observó incrédulo por varios segundos como todos estaban ilesos y luego giró su cabeza para ver al villano atrapado sin posibilidad de escape.

El líder del escuadrón al notar que las balas nunca llegaron se alejó un poco de su esposa e hija solo para darse cuenta de que estaban sanos y salvos y no les sucedió nada, le estaba por agradecer a All Might pero notó que estaba tan descolocado y confuso que no era posible que lo hubiera hecho él.

Inko estuvo abrazando a su hijo queriendo protegerle de las balas, pero al no notar ninguna herida ni oír ningún grito se inquietó un poco y abrió los ojos para ver a su alrededor y observar como todos los presentes parecían no saber lo que acababa de suceder.

Lo que captó la atención de cada persona dentro del banco es la inocente risa del bebé de cabello rizado que aplaudía con las manitas y se movía inquieto en los brazos de Inko que le miraba un poco sorprendida de verle tan alegre y animado pese a que hace tan solo un segundo estuviera llorando con tanta fuerza.

Eso saltó como una alarma en la mente de All Might y los adultos presentes, hace no más de un segundo ese bebé estaba llorando y ahora estaba riendo, y al parecer ese cambio de ánimo coincide con la repentina sorpresa de que todos estaban a salvo y el villano estaba apresado.

¿Acaso…?

No, es imposible, no es como si fuese remotamente posible que ese bebé haya salvado a todos, sencillamente no hay manera de que eso sea la verdad, pero aunque la lógica diga eso, es ineludible que ese bebé estaba relacionado con el resultado favorable, ¿quizás fue su Quirk?.

Sí, esa es la única explicación posible, lo manifestó por esa peligrosa situación extrema, pero la verdadera pregunta que surgió luego de reconocer al pequeño héroe es…

¿Cuál es su Quirk?.

A la risa de Izuku se le sumó la de la pequeña niña de cabello azul que estaba alegre de que todo estuviera bien y con eso otros civiles que aliviados por seguir con vida se sumaron a la euforia.

El padre de la niña y su esposa sonrieron aliviados de que su pequeña estuviera bien y la abrazaron.

All Might con esfuerzo salió de su estupor para no perder la compostura como símbolo de la paz y sonrió ampliamente para comenzar a emitir su icónica risa.

Inko por su parte no paraba de mirar con asombro a su bebé, ¿él la salvo?, eso era un suceso sorprendente, pero esas cosas perdieron importancia gracias a la creciente felicidad de saber que su hijito estaba sano y salvo y ya no estaba en peligro.

**-Te amo Izuku, me alegra que estés bien-**, dijo Inko con una cariñosa sonrisa abrazando a su pequeño en lo que una lagrima de alivio bajaba por una de sus mejillas.

* * *

El final del día llegó y la noche ya había caído en la ciudad.

Inko se encontraba sentada en el sofá de la sala mientras estaba pensativa mirando al techo, ya había logrado que Izuku se durmiera ya que estuvo muy inquieto y enérgico luego de lo que pasó en el banco.

Después de lo sucedido ella y el resto de civiles involucrados fueron escoltados por el escuadrón de policía hasta la comisaria donde estuvieron bajo protección en todo momento, All Might se fue de allí luego de verificar que todos estuvieran bien y sin heridas.

Ella pudo hablar con la mujer que conoció en el banco, se llama Akiko Hado y estuvieron hablando hasta que decidieron intercambiar números de teléfono para mantener el contacto, su esposo se llama Arata Hado y era el líder del escuadrón que les salvó, la pequeña niña de tres años se llama Nejire y estuvo jugando con Izuku mientras esperaban hasta poder irse.

Luego llegó el momento en que Arata, Akiko y ella hablaran sobre lo que pasó en el banco para tratar de encontrar una explicación, luego de contar los sucesos un par de veces llegaron a la misma conclusión, lo que pasó estaba relacionado de alguna manera con Izuku y la primera vez que manifiesta su Quirk.

Como es obligatorio ella tendría que llevarlo al hospital a que le hicieran unas pruebas para tratar de concluir qué es lo que hace.

Con eso aclarado Arata le explicó que mantendrían lo sucedido en secreto ya que sería contraproducente para ella e Izuku que se hiciera pública la noticia de que el bebé salvó un banco, por lo cual el crédito se le daría a All Might.

Inko por supuesto no tuvo problema y aceptó, no quería que los medios comenzaran a acosar a su hijo cuando solo quería para él una vida normal, además ya estaba el asunto de descubrir cuál es su Quirk.

Ella suspiró y se puso de pie. **-Hijo, hoy fue un día muy largo para ambos-**, dijo Inko con una pequeña sonrisa mirando a su bebé que descansaba en su cuna con su chupete. **–Mejor vámonos a dormir y mañana le cuento a tu padre lo que pasó, se pondrá como loco-**, dijo ella divertida mirando a su bebé para proceder a cargarlo con cuidado de no despertarlo y se lo llevó al dormitorio.

Ella se cambió y se acostó en su cama para luego acunar a su bebé contra su pecho y con la tranquilidad de tenerle dormido a su lado ella logró conciliar el sueño.

Lo que la cariñosa y atenta madre ignoraba es que su pequeño bebé dormía calmado con una pequeña sonrisa recordando a los espíritus que le salvaron, no sería la última vez que los vería, pues todo el tiempo está siendo protegido.

Al pequeño Izuku le esperaba una infancia muy poco común.

_***Fin del Capitulo***_

* * *

Y eso ha sido todo amigos. ¿Qué tal?, se lo esperaban, ¿cierto?, tenía planeado contar en todo este capítulo la infancia de Izuku a medida que crece pero prefiero dejarlo para los siguientes capítulos ya que me quedaría muy largo. Las preguntas serás respondidas más adelante como por ejemplo, ¿Izuku tiene un Quirk o un Stand?, ¿Cómo es posible?, ¿Cómo demonios Inko y él son Joestars?, ¿Por qué Star Platinum y Stone Ocean estuvieron con él?.

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y si es así comenten en los Reviews. Sin nada más que decir me despido hasta la siguiente… Sayonara.


	3. Rosa de la Calma

_**Como un **__**No muerto**__** has vivido, como un **__**Elegido**__** fuiste seleccionado por tus defectos y virtudes, como **__**Cazador**__** te adaptaste al ambiente y como un **__**Héroe**_ _**serás recordado por tus acciones desinteresadas a lo largo del trayecto.**_

* * *

Ohayo, bienvenidos todos a otro capítulo de esta historia. Qué bien que a algunos les esté interesando este fic, es bastante suave, lo sé, sin embargo me siento cómodo escribiendo de esta manera, sin prisas, sin capítulos muy extensos, solo un pequeño respiro para escribir algo que me interesa sin muchas expectativas encima de mí. Pero no me malentiendan, trataré de quizás capítulos más adelante darle algo de salsa a esto, digo muchos capítulos más adelante, después de todo no sería emocionante si pongo batallas cuando no hay una construcción de este Izuku desde su infancia y sus metas, seria muy brusco y forzado, espero me comprendan.

Rápida aclaración, no sé si darle el OFA a Izuku, ya está muy roto aunque no lo parezca, ya veré a qué conclusión llego. Lo otro es que las personas con Quirks no pueden ver los Stands, solo otros usuarios de Stands pueden hacerlo. Dejando eso de lado comencemos de una vez… Go.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Boku no Hero Academia le pertenecen a su creado Kohei Horikoshi, por lo cual escribo sin lucro alguno y solo por diversión.

* * *

_**Capítulo 3: Rosa de la Calma**_

Solo otro día tranquilo en el vecindario, una tarde pacifica donde Inko decidió ir a casa de su amiga Akiko para conversar un rato mientras dejan a los niños jugando, algo a lo que ya estaban acostumbradas luego de aquel atraco al banco hace dos años.

La madre Midoriya y la madre Hado se saludaron en la entrada de la casa, la pequeña Nejire de 5 años estaba emocionada viendo al pequeño y adorable niño de 3 años vestido con linda ropita comprada por su mamá.

La niña tenía una amistad con el niño de pecosas mejillas desde que sus madres se hicieron amigas y comenzaron a reunirse. Ella a menudo deseaba jugar con Izuku, le resultaba muy divertido tener a alguien con quien divertirse en casa y ella ha llegado a querer mucho al niñito.

**-Nejire, quédense en la sala jugando, ¿de acuerdo?-**, fue lo que le dijo Akiko a su energética hija que obviamente estaba ansiosa por comenzar a jugar con Izuku.

**-¡Si mamá!, ¡ven Midori!-**, respondió alegre la niña de 5 años acercándose a Izuku para tomarle de la mano y jalarlo hacia la sala de estar.

Ambas madres sonrieron divertidas ante la emoción de Nejire, ella tenía cierto apego por Izuku desde el incidente de hace dos años y siempre insistía en que él viniera a jugar todos los días, tanto Inko como Akiko solo podían decir que consiguió a un compañero de juegos menor que ella.

**\- Inko, ¿Quieres té o café?-**, le preguntó Akiko a la mujer peliverde que está sentada en la mesa del comedor.

**-Té por favor-**, respondió Inko con una pequeña sonrisa mirando a su amiga que comenzó a preparar la bebida.

**-Entonces Inko, ¿Cómo va el asunto de su Quirk?-**, le preguntó Akiko a su amiga con calma mientras la mira por encima del hombro.

Inko soltó un suspiro mientras agacha un poco la cabeza. **–Sigue igual, sigue sin mostrar señales de tener un Quirk frente a los doctores-**, dijo la peliverde algo decaída recordando la cita de su hijo ayer en el hospital.

Desde el incidente en el banco donde su hijo manifestó por primera vez su particularidad, ella lo ha estado llevando regularmente al hospital para realizarle chequeos y pruebas para estimular la activación de su Quirk, sin embargo él no ha dado ningún indicio de tener uno, más bien en la radiografía de sus pies se confirmó que tiene la articulación que tienen los Mukoseis, lo cual implica que él es uno y nunca va a tener una particularidad.

Pero Inko no estaba convencida de ese resultado, su hijo en definitiva la salvó a ella y al resto de personas en el banco con su particularidad, ¿Cómo?, no lo sabe, pero su instinto de madre le dice que fue su pequeño quien lo hizo.

**-Qué se le puede hacer, tiene solo 3 años, quizás cuando tenga 5 como Nejire lo vaya a manifestar, quizás aquella vez fue una activación prematura-**, opinó Akiko con una pequeña sonrisa recibiendo un asentimiento de Inko que esperaba que fuera eso.

Akiko y su esposo Arata si creen al igual que ella que Izuku fue quien los salvó aquel día, sin embargo su esposo Hisashi no lo creyó cuando le contó todo lo sucedido, ella se sintió un poco triste al principio pero comprendió que es algo difícil de creer: "Izuku siendo un bebé de un año detuvo las balas, salvó a todos y atrapó al criminal que iba a escapar, todo eso en menos de un segundo ya que nadie ni el mismo All Might vio como lo hizo", ella misma no se lo creería si no hubiera estado allí.

Inko escuchó una risa de Nejire desde la sala y la mujer sonrió. **-Creo que quizás me estoy preocupando por nada, solo es un niño, con el tiempo despertará su Quirk, no lo llevaré más al hospital, se divierte más jugando con Nejire-chan y Katsuki-kun-**, decía la madre Midoriya con calma mirando a su amiga que se acercó a la mesa con dos tazas de té

**-Ahora que recuerdo, Nejire me ha estado preguntando cuando Izuku entrara a la guardería con ella, parece no comprender cuando le digo que es todavía muy pequeño-**, decía Akiko divertida colocando el té al frente de Inko.

**-Gracias-**, dijo Inko con una sonrisa tomando la taza entre sus manos para soplar un poco y luego dar un trago.

Ambas madres comenzaron a charlar entre ellas mientras que Nejire e Izuku jugaban en la sala de estar, la cual estaba desordenada con varios juguetes tirados por el suelo.

La contenta niña peliazul corría con unos animales de juguetes en sus manos mientras que Izuku estaba sentado sobre el sofá mirando como la niña corre.

**-¡Y aquí es cuando el doctor jirafa adelanta al malvado cerdito y gana la carrera!-**, gritaba Nejire emocionada corriendo a una meta que estaba sobre la mesita y allí hizo que la jirafa entrara primero que el cerdo de juguete.

A Izuku se le iluminaron los ojos y comenzó a aplaudir con sus pequeñas manitas, alegrando a Nejire quien sonrió satisfecha y dejó caer sus juguetes al suelo.

La niña de cabello azul se acercó al sofá donde estaba el pequeño Izuku. **–Tú también juega a las carreras conmigo Midori, ¡es más divertido cuando tú también corres!-**, le decía alegre al adorable niño de grandes ojos verdes.

Él es bastante tranquilo, no hablaba tanto como ella quisiera pero Nejire se divierte tan solo estando con él y viendo lo emocionado que se pone cuando la ve haciendo algo divertido. Ella quiere verlo siempre feliz y lo abraza frecuentemente por lo lindo que se ve, es casi como un hermanito, hasta lo llama "Midori" o "Verdecito" como apodos cariñosos por su apellido y el color de sus ojos y cabello.

Izuku miró a la niña y le colocó las manitas sobre la cabeza. **–Ne-chan, el cherdito-**, le decía él a la niña que comprendió rápidamente lo que quiere.

**-¿Quieres que te traiga al malvado cerdito?, ¡de inmediato!-**, exclamó la niña apresurándose a tomar su juguete del suelo para traérselo a Izuku, le daría todo lo que pidiera, después de todo ella no se podía resistir cuando él la llama "Ne-chan" como apodo al no poder pronunciar su nombre bien.

A ella por supuesto que no está en contra de que le llame así, más bien está encantada con eso ya que parece que si es su hermana mayor y él su lindo hermanito.

**-Ne-chan, ¿cherdito no vuela?-**, preguntó el inocente niño de grandes ojos mirando a Nejire con esos orbes llenos de curiosidad.

**-Claro que vuela, necesita que lo alces mientras corres para que vuele más rápido -**, le decía la niña al peliverde que se quedó unos segundos en silencio viendo al cerdito en sus manos.

Después Izuku trató de bajarse del sofá pero se le hacia difícil tocar el suelo, Nejire divertida lo ayudó a bajar y observó como el niño alzaba al cerdito en el aire esperando a que comenzara a volar.

**-Necesitas correr para que vuele, Midori-**, le recordó Nejire a su amiguito con una sonrisa.

Izuku escuchó a la niña y comenzó a correr con un poco de torpeza, yéndose de la sala de estar en dirección a la cocina siendo seguido por Nejire que reía divertida.

**-¡Mamá!, ¡cherdito vuela!-**, decía Izuku con adorable emoción llegando a la mesa del comedor donde Inko estaba sentada junto a Akiko.

Ambas madres vieron llegar al pequeño de tres años y le miraron enternecidas, tan emocionado solo porque sostiene un cerdito en su manita.

**-Si Izuku, el cerdito vuela gracias a ti, bien hecho-**, felicitó Inko a su lindo hijo con una gentil sonrisa mientras le acaricia la cabeza.

Nejire llegó con una gran sonrisa y abrazó al niño desde atrás. **-¡Genial Midori!, ¡ahora tú también jugarás a las carreras conmigo!-**, decía emocionada la niña mientras que Izuku miraba al cerdito de juguete en su mano.

Akiko sonrió ligeramente divertida, luego se puso de pie. **–Inko, acompáñame al patio, te enseñaré lo que Arata comenzó a plantar-**, le dijo la mujer Hado a la Midoriya que asintió y también se puso de pie.

**-Nejire-chan, por favor cuida de Izuku mientras estamos afuera, da un grito si algo pasa, ¿de acuerdo?-**, le decía Inko a la pequeña niña que asintió repetidas veces con la cabeza.

**-¡Si señora Inko!-**, respondió la alegre peliazul viendo como ambas madres se iban de la cocina en dirección al patio trasero, dejándola a ella y a Izuku solos en la cocina.

La niña soltó al pequeño y lo observó a punto de llevarse al cerdito a la boca, entonces ella lo detuvo. **–No Midori, no puedes comerte al malvado cerdito, te vas a enfermar de su maldad-**, le decía Nejire a Izuku con una pequeña sonrisa. **-¿Tienes hambre?, entonces voy a darte algo de comer-**, decía la niña buscando alrededor en la cocina algo que pudiera darle a su lindo amiguito.

Ella le tomó de la mano y caminó hacia la nevera, se acercó y con un poco de fuerza la abrió mostrando su interior con todo su contenido. Izuku abrió los ojos y se acercó para sentir el fresco frío mientras que Nejire veía que podía darle a él.

**-Pollo, demasiado pesado para mí, gelatina, está al fondo, vegetales, ¡Guah!, son asquerosos, ¿qué puedo darte Midori?-**, decía Nejire pensativa hasta que encontró algo que a sus ojos comenzó a brillar y ella se quedó asombrada.

Una pieza de pastel de crema con una cereza encima, es perfecto, estaba sobre un pequeño plato y solo tenía que bajarlo para dárselo a Izuku.

**-Espera solo un segundo Midori, voy a bajar ese pastel para ti, ¡confía en tu Ne-chan!-**, le decía la niña al peliverde con suma confianza mientras le da un pulgar en alto.

El niño solo asintió con la cabeza sin comprender del todo lo que le decía la niña.

Nejire comenzó a elevarse ligeramente del suelo de forma algo inestable mientras crea una ligera brisa, estaba usando su Quirk Surge para poder alcanzar el trozo de pastel, aunque siendo ella tan pequeña en momentos se desviaba a los lados por no poder controlar muy bien su particularidad.

Ella estaba a solo centímetros de poder alcanzar el plato con el pastel, pero ella se cansó de usar tanto su Quirk y cayó al suelo tumbando el pastel, Nejire cayó de trasero mientras que el plato con el pastel se rompió y las piezas de cerámica se esparcieron por el suelo.

Nejire se sobaba un poco adolorida, luego observó todo el desastre en el suelo y durante unos segundos se quedó callada, después las lagrimillas se empezaron a acumular en sus ojos y comenzó a llorar.

**-¡Wuaahhhh!-**, lloraba la niña a lágrima tendida asustada del regaño que recibirá por todo este desastre que hizo.

Izuku la observaba con calma y luego puso su atención sobre el plato roto y el pastel arruinado. No comprendía del todo que pasa, solo sabe que su amiga está llorando porque eso está dañado, entonces solo tiene que repararlo.

**-¡Creizy Daiamont!-**, exclamó Izuku alzando sus pequeñas manitas al aire y entonces una figura se manifestó a sus ojos.

Una figura masculina con notoria musculatura y gran estatura, está revestido en un tocado de altura que forma parte de una máscara que se asemeja a un casco corintio, tiene placas de armadura que se extienden sobre muchas grandes superficies de su cuerpo. Tiene cables que se conectan a la parte posterior de su cabeza y a la zona superior de su espalda. Lleva un adorno de corazón entre la parte superior de su casco, la barbilla, los hombros, el plexo celiaco, el cinturón y las rodillas, además de pares de picos cortos que sobresalen de sus hombros y tobillos, su piel parece una membrana rosa y su armadura es de color azul y plata.

Es uno de sus amigos que lo han ayudado varias veces cuando necesitaba su ayuda, su nombre es…

Crazy Diamond

El espíritu fijó su atención en el pequeño niño de grandes ojos verdes que le señaló el pastel arruinado en el suelo. **–Po favor, repáralo-**, le pidió el pequeño a Crazy Diamond, el cual miró el pastel, después a Nejire que seguía llorando y luego al niño de nuevo.

Crazy Diamond le dio un pulgar en alto a Izuku dejándole en claro que ayudaría, pero antes parecía hacerle señas a alguien detrás de Izuku para que se acercara, el pequeño confundido miró detrás suyo y allí estaba otro de sus amigos.

**-Goldin esperien-**, decía el niño con sus ojitos llenos de emoción al ver al espíritu dorado que estaba flotando detrás de él.

Este tiene apariencia humanoide de contextura delgada y estatura media, la parte superior de su cabeza se asemeja al casco de un soldado moderno con varias marcas sobre su superficie. Por sobre sus mejillas tiende dos largas marcas similares a la letra "J" que recorren sus lacrimales. Lleva adornos de insectos en su pecho y en la superficie de sus manos. También lleva dos alas estilizadas en los hombros y unos lazos blancos en los costados.

Es Golden Experience, el dorado espíritu que parece hecho de oro de pies a cabeza.

Golden Experience se acercó a Crazy Diamond y ambos espíritus parecían comunicarse entre sí y parecieron estar de acuerdo en algún plan que el pequeño niño no conocía.

Crazy Diamond golpeó el pastel arruinado y de forma casi mágica las piezas del plato roto comenzaron a reunirse y juntarse de nuevo en el plato antes de que se rompiera, es como si el propio suceso de la caída estuviera en retroceso y al final el plato con el trozo de pastel terminó en su sitio como si nada hubiera pasado.

Nejire observó todo esto con tal asombro que dejó de llorar y abrió la boca sorprendida, de la nada las piezas del plato se acercaron y se juntaron, luego el pastel comenzó a flotar y volvió a la nevera como por arte de magia, ella no se lo podía creer.

Ella no podía ver a los espíritus que Izuku si, los cuales estaban justamente al frente de ella flotando en el aire.

Crazy Diamond le dio paso a Golden Experience que acercó uno de sus dedos a la cereza del pastel y la transformó en una rosa, la cual tomó y se la dio a Izuku quien la sujetó sin comprender por qué se lo estaba dando.

Después ambos espíritus le alborotaron un poco el cabello al pequeño de tres años y luego desaparecieron dándole un pulgar en alto como si le estuvieran dando ánimos.

**-¡¿Qué fue lo que pasó?!-**, preguntó Akiko preocupada llegando a la cocina junto con Inko, ambas escucharon algo romperse y el llanto de Nejire y vinieron lo más rápido que pudieron.

**-¡Mamá!, ¡fue increíble!-**, exclamaba Nejire poniéndose de pie y girándose a ver a ambas madres. **-¡Yo quería darle el pastel a Midori pero me caí y se rompió pero después el pastel y el plato se reparó y flotó de nuevo hasta la nevera y la cereza se convirtió en una rosa que flotó hacia la mano de Midori y todo fue super Wow y las piezas hicieron Wiuwiu y se unieron y… y… ¡Midori lo reparó!-**, explicaba la niña con emoción acercándose a su mamá mientras que con una gran sonrisa señala a Izuku.

Ambas mujeres no entendían del todo lo que decía la niña de cabello azul, si escucharon algo romperse en la cocina, si eso fue el plato entonces no lo parece ya que está impecable. Ellas sospecharon por un momento que Izuku volvió a utilizar su Quirk misterioso, pero no tiene sentido que pudiera reparar cosas y hacer aparecer rosas de la nada, ¿qué clase de particularidad podría hacer esas cosas?.

Inko se acercó unos pasos a su hijo que sostenía la rosa en sus manitas. **–Izuku hijo, ¿de dónde sacaste esa flor?-**, le preguntó la mujer al pequeño con una pequeña sonrisa esperando obtener alguna mínima pista.

**-Goldin esperien-**, respondió Izuku inocentemente sosteniendo la rosa mientras mira a su madre.

**-¿Qué es eso?-**, preguntó Akiko mirando con curiosidad a Inko, la cual se giró a verle.

**-No lo sé, él dice esas y otras palabras en casa pero no entiendo lo que quiere decir-**, respondió Inko suspirando un poco decepcionada de no poder entender a su hijo, tendría que esperar a que creciera un poco más.

Izuku puso su atención sobre la hermosa rosa en su manita, luego se volteó a ver a Nejire e inocentemente se acercó a ella para ofrecerle la flor.

**-Pada Ne-chan-**, le dijo a la niña con calma mientras le extiende la flor, provocando sorpresa en Akiko e Inko.

La pequeña peliazul sonrió muy feliz y abrazó al niñito y lo apachurró como si fuera su más lindo juguete. **–¡Es bastante genial lo que hiciste Midori!, ¡¿verdad que fuiste tu?!, ¡tú Quirk es asombroso!, ¡Ne-chan te consentirá todo lo que quieras!-**, decía la niña bastante alegre mientras seguía y seguía abrazando al niño.

Las madres de ambos infantes miraban entretenidas como Nejire frotaba su mejilla contra la de un tranquilo Izuku que miraba la rosa en su mano fijamente.

Por supuesto aprovecharon para sacar sus teléfonos y tomar fotos para inmortalizar el adorable momento.

**-Vaya Inko, tu hijo es todo un galán, con tres años ya está cortejando a mi Nejire, esperaba al menos unos 10 años más-**, bromeó Akiko sonriendo divertida mirando a su amiga, la cual soltó una ligera risilla.

**-Te estás adelantado mucho Akiko-san, Izuku solo está siendo un caballero-**, respondió Inko sonriendo ligeramente mirando a la peliazul a su lado.

Luego ambas mujeres se voltearon a ver a sus hijos y sonrieron gentilmente.

**-Solo el tiempo lo dirá-**, dijo Inko recibiendo un asentimiento de Akiko que pensaba igual, ellas solo debían ser pacientes y por ahora dejar a los niños ser niños, su inocencia es un tesoro.

Izuku mientras era abrazado, tenía su atención puesta en la cereza que Golden Experience convirtió en una rosa.

Solo es un infante de 3 años, cosas como asombro o admiración son comunes a esa edad, sin embargo en su caso fue diferente, se sintió fascinado, fascinado por las habilidades de sus amigos que todo el tiempo le ayudan cuando este los necesita.

No por el hecho de que tuvieran poderes increíbles, sino que lograron que Nejire no llorara más y en cambio ahora estaba sonriendo feliz.

Poder calmar el llanto y crear sonrisas.

Él también quisiera poder hacer eso algún día.

_***Fin del Capitulo***_

* * *

Y eso ha sido todo amigos. No hay mucho que pueda comentar, es solo una escena de la infancia de Izuku, así como publiqué está, habrá más en próximos capítulos hasta que sea un adolescente, si, puede ser aburrido no ir al punto de una vez, ¿pero saben?, originalmente esta historia no tiene trama, literalmente estoy yendo a ciegas aquí, solo escribo lo que me viene a la mente y me parece entretenido, el punto de darle a esta historia un desarrollo de la hostia y un final está en segundo plano para mí, es como… umm, algo así: "¿Teniendo Stands que podría vivir el pequeño Izuku mientras crece?", haciéndome esa pregunta se me ocurren algunas cosas y este capítulo fue una de esas.

Espero que les haya gustado y si es así comenten en los Reviews sus opiniones. Sin nada más que decir me despido hasta la siguiente… Sayonara.


	4. Esfuerzo Familiar

_**Como un **__**No muerto**__** has vivido, como un **__**Elegido**__** fuiste seleccionado por tus defectos y virtudes, como **__**Cazador**__** te adaptaste al ambiente y como un **__**Héroe **__**serás recordado por tus acciones desinteresadas a lo largo del trayecto.**_

* * *

Ohayo, bienvenidos todos a otro capítulo de esta historia. Hoho, ¡feliz navidad!, ya sé que subo esto un día después de navidad, pero dejarme hacer lo que quiera, si hubiera podido subir esto ayer lo hubiera hecho pero no tuve la oportunidad. Al punto, me alegra que a algunos les interese esto que estoy escribiendo, sinceramente no espero nada de esta historia y sin embargo hay gente que ya casi acertó la explicación de por qué Izuku tiene Stands, solo decir que leo cada uno de sus Reviews y trataré de responderlos EN el fic, así que sigan sintiéndose libres de comentar en los Reviews para darme ideas de como aclarar sus dudas. Dejando eso de lado comencemos de una vez… Go.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Boku no Hero Academia le pertenecen a su creado Kohei Horikoshi, por lo cual escribo sin lucro alguno y solo por diversión.

* * *

_**Capítulo 4: Esfuerzo Familiar**_

Es pasado el mediodía, la brisa sacude el follaje de los arboles mientras que las aves de aquella primavera se posaban en los nidos con sus crías recién nacidas. Solo una tarde pacifica en Japón donde ya varios estudiantes salían de sus escuelas en dirección a sus casas.

Un pequeño grupo de preescolares estaban a mitad de ese proceso, en uno de los cruces de un semáforo en rojo se puede apreciar a un grupo de niños pequeños cruzando el paso peatonal por vigilancia de su profesora.

Bastante diversas sus apariencias en parte a causa de sus Quirks, pero compartían el uniforme que consta de una camisa abombada de manga larga y su gorrito amarillo, los niños llevaban pantaloncillos claros mientras que las niñitas tenían faldas.

Los infantes del jardín de niños cruzaban la calle en fila como patitos por orden de su maestra mientras que la calle estaba solitaria sin ningún auto a la vista.

Casi al final de la fila habían dos niños hablando entre sí, el primero tiene un puntiagudo y explosivo cabello rubio cenizo y unos ojos rojos mientras que el segundo es un pequeño de cabello rizado verde, ojos del mismo color y pecas en sus regordetas mejillas.

**-¡Y fue aún más asombroso cuando All Might les golpeó y los mandó a volar!-**, decía el niño rubio con una sonrisa caminando por delante de su mejor amigo que estaba en silencio. **-¿Qué dices tú Deku?, ¿Cuál fue tu parte favorita?-**, le preguntó al peliverde mientras se gira a verle por encima del hombro.

Izuku sostenía las tiras de su pequeña mochila mientras mira neutralmente al niño rubio. **–Creo que cuando All Might salva a la señora de ese auto-**, respondió honestamente el pequeño con sus grandes ojos enfocados en su amigo. **–Aunque hubiera sido malo si el auto lastimaba a All Might-**, agregó el peliverde causando sobresalto en el rubio.

**-¡No seas tonto Deku!, ¡All Might es el más fuerte de todos!, ¡él nunca se lastimaría si le golpea un auto o un avión!, por eso es genial-**, decía el niño de ojos rojos reprendiendo a su amigo para luego sonreír admirando al héroe número uno, el gran All Might, su ídolo.

Este niño es Katsuki Bakugou, hijo de Mitsuki Bakugou, una buena amiga de Inko. El pequeño e Izuku tienen la misma edad y desde que nacieron ambas madres los han estado juntando para jugar para que también se volvieran buenos amigos, como resultado ambos pequeños se han vuelto inseparables, como uña y mugre, claro que con algunos detalles detrás.

Katsuki resulta ser un niño extrovertido a la edad de 5 años, uno que siente una gran admiración por los héroes y como todo niño de su edad desea volverse uno cuando sea grande, siempre se encarga de proponer un juego y con su carisma logra que varios niños quieran seguirle.

Mientras tanto Izuku resulta ser un niño reservado, no tímido ni muy hablador, solo que es un pequeño de pocas palabras que inesperadamente conecta bien con la personalidad dominante de Katsuki, el peliverde ha demostrado ser rápido para aprender las cosas y al menos no acostumbra a llorar como lo harían otros niños de su edad.

Esta curiosa amistad entre ambos niños se ha dado desde bebés, se conocen desde que tienen memoria, Katsuki acostumbra a ser quien planea todo lo que van a jugar y es bastante orgulloso como para pelear contra niños de primaria que quieren molestarlo a él y a Izuku, el rubio considera al pecoso como su mejor amigo ya que ambos comparten su admiración por los héroes y All Might.

Izuku no replicó ante lo dicho por su mejor amigo y mantuvo el silencio con bastante calma, sabía que su amigo razón, el Símbolo de la Paz tiene una fuerza asombrosa, él no ha visto alguna grabación donde All Might esté gravemente lastimado cuando aparecía en escena y salvaba a todos. Sin embargo no pudo evitar preocuparse aunque sea un poco en el bienestar del héroe número uno, que sea un héroe no significa que esté bien que sea herido, ¿verdad?.

**-¡Bakugou, Midoriya, quédense de ese lado hasta que el semáforo vuelva a estar en rojo!-**, les dijo su profesora a ambos niños que todavía no llegaron al paso peatonal para cruzar la calle y llegar con sus compañeros y profesora al otro lado.

Katsuki no escuchó la orden de la mujer y caminó relajadamente con las manos detrás de su cabeza ya que de cualquier manera no había un auto a la vista, por lo cual no habría problema en que él cruzara.

Sin embargo esta es una escena cliché donde un gran camión se acerca velozmente sin que el niño rubio se diera cuenta, la profesora y los demás niños le gritaban a Katsuki que se quitara o corriera pero él les miraba confundido por lo alterados que parecían.

Para cuando escuchó la bocina del gran camión y se volteó a verlo su cuerpo se paralizó, estaba por ser brutalmente golpeado por el inmenso vehículo, el pequeño de cinco años apenas tuvo tiempo de ensanchar los ojos y ver su corta vida pasar al frente suyo.

Nunca esperó que Izuku se plantara entre él y el camión con tranquilidad y le resguardara detrás de su espalda con un brazo extendido.

**-¡Por favor, Star Platinum!-**, exclamó Izuku mirando el camión acercándose y en consecuencia los engranajes del tiempo se detuvieron en ese mismo instante.

Izuku apreció el tiempo congelado con calma y agradeciéndole mentalmente a Star Platinum, ahora necesitaba la ayuda de otro de sus amigos.

**-¡Stone Free!-**, exclamó el niño pidiendo la ayuda de aquel espíritu femenino que hizo acto de presencia y como si supiera las intenciones del niño comenzó a rodear las farolas de ambos lados de la calle con los hilos de sus manos.

Stone Free hacia ese procedimiento una y otra vez para ir creando una clase de muro de hilos que estaba sujetado a ambas farolas, la idea en sí era detener el camión antes de que pudiera atropellarlos, sin embargo el tiempo detenido estaba por acabarse y Stone Free no tenía el tiempo suficiente para hacer un muro más resistente.

Ante este inconveniente, el pequeño niño de 5 años tuvo que pensar apresuradamente en otra cosa que pudiera hacer y una idea surgió en su cabecita.

**-¡Hermit Purple!-**, exclamó Izuku extendiendo su bracito derecho hacia una de las farolas y de su manita emergió unas enredaderas espinosas moradas que prácticamente volaron enredándose alrededor de la farola y alrededor de la otra dando una vuelta completa y uniéndose en un nudo.

**-Con esto debe estar bien-**, se dijo el pequeño Izuku a sí mismo estando seguro de que su plan funcionaria y de ese modo el tiempo congelado se acabó y el mundo volvió a la normalidad.

El sonido de las llantas quemándose contra el pavimento se escuchó en el lugar y la profesora y todos los niños observaban asombrados como inesperadamente el camión estaba luchando contra alguna fuerza invisible que estaba impidiendo que avanzara, pero parece que el conductor del camión no tenía ninguna intención de detenerse y estaba acelerando.

Izuku estaba sudando haciendo uso de todas sus fuerzas para tratar de frenar al camión, pero de nada sirve su fuerza de infante para que Hermit Purple pudiera apoyar el muro que Stone Free está tratando de mantener para frenar el gran vehículo.

El problema no reside en la resistencia de los hilos de Stone Free, sino en la de las farolas que se estaban doblando ante la fuerza del camión, si el conductor no se detenía entonces las farolas cederían y el muro de hilos caería, significando el final de Izuku y Katsuki que estaba paralizado detrás suyo.

El pequeño Midoriya abrió los ojos un poco cuando observó que Hermit Purple por voluntad propia regresó a su mano y desapareció y en su lugar apareció Star Platinum, el cual con una expresión seria miraba al conductor del camión a pesar de que el cristal estuviese oscuro.

**-¿Qué vas a hacer, Star Platinum?-**, le preguntó con curiosidad el cansado niño de grandes ojos al musculoso espíritu que se acercó flotando al camión y recargó los brazos para iniciar su ataque.

_**¡ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA!**_

Star Platinum fulminó al gran cuerpo de metal a puñetazos que abollaron la fachada, rompieron el vidrió, activaron la bolsa de aire y descompusieron el motor del camión que dejó de acelerar y quedó inmóvil echando humo.

Stone Free deshizo el muro de hilos que volvieron a formar sus manos y desapareció. Star Platinum flotó hasta estar al frente del cansado Izuku y le mostró un pulgar en alto para proceder a también desaparecer.

El pequeño Izuku entendió el mensaje sin necesidad de palabras y sonrió ligeramente. **–Yo no hice nada, fue gracias a ustedes-**, dijo el pecoso de grandes ojos verdes cansado y dejándose caer de rodillas para respirar pesadamente.

Nadie comprendió lo que sucedió, de un momento a otro el camión estaba luchando contra una fuera invisible y al siguiente estaba siendo destruido por impactos invisibles que lo dejaron incapaz de moverse más. Solo pudieron apreciar al pequeño Izuku sudando y respirando profundamente siendo suficiente información para llegar a una conclusión: acaba de manifestar su Quirk.

Los niños y niñas festejaron el asombroso acto del niño peliverde a pesar de que no supieran realmente lo que hizo su particularidad, la profesora corrió hacia la calle para revisar que Izuku se encontrara bien mientras que Katsuki daba un paso hacia atrás y caía sobre su trasero mirando con incredulidad a su mejor amigo.

**(D-Deku… acabas de salvarme, ¿pero por qué?, ¿por qué fuiste tú?, se supone que yo iba a manifestar mi Quirk primero)**, pensaba perplejo y frustrado el niño ya que tuvo que ser protegido por su amigo que nunca se involucró en alguna pelea y ahora resulta que su Quirk es lo suficientemente fuerte para detener un camión.

El rubio sintió sus ojos humedecerse y sin poder controlarlo comenzó a llorar silenciosamente mientras se talla los ojos y les da la espalda a todos para que no lo vieran en tan lamentable estado. Tuvo miedo, tuvo mucho miedo de morir y para colmo ahora es inferior a Deku que tuvo que salvarlo, odiaba sentirse así, odiaba sentir miedo, lo odiaba.

Una pequeña mano se posó sobre su hombro y Katsuki se volteó a ver por encima del hombro a Izuku, quien le miraba preocupado. **-¿Estás bien, Kacchan?-**, le preguntó el peliverde a su mejor amigo que ensanchó los ojos y sintió una amarga fuerza apretujar su pecho.

Katsuki reaccionó violentamente y le apartó la mano bruscamente. **-¡Pude haberme salvado yo solito Deku!, ¡no necesitaba tu ayuda para nada!-**, le gritaba el rubio cenizo con enojo y los ojos húmedos a Izuku que le escuchaba en silencio. **-¡Ahora no te creas más importante por tener un Quirk!, ¡yo pude detener ese camión con las man-¡!-**, las palabras del niño fueron interrumpidas por un repentino abrazo de Izuku.

**-Y-Yo también tenía mucho miedo, Kacchan-**, le dijo el niño de pecas a su mejor amigo que abrió los ojos impactado, frunció los labios tratando de aguantar su llanto pero sin más remedio comenzó a llorar y también abrazó a Izuku, quien también comenzó a llorar.

Estuvo asustado, bastante asustado, sabía que si se colocaba frente a Kacchan para salvarlo él también podría morir pero su cuerpo se movió por sí solo, si no fuera por sus amigos ambos estarían perdidos, por eso les agradece enormemente su ayuda, de no ser por ellos no estaría con su mejor amigo.

* * *

Tanto Inko como Mitsuki fueron rápidamente llamadas por las autoridades y la escuela y acudieron a toda velocidad a buscar a sus hijos. La profesora se disculpó repetidas veces por su descuido al haberlos dejado del otro lado de la calle y ambas madres la tranquilizaron y le dijeron que todo estaba bien ya que ambos estaban a salvo.

Luego la policía que llegó a la escena les informó a ambas madres que el camión que Izuku detuvo era el vehículo de escape de unos 5 criminales que estaban en medio de una persecución, fue gracias a que el camión se detuvo de forma tan brusca que quedaron indefensos y fueron sometidos por los héroes y patrullas que llegaron rápidamente.

Esta vez sí es oficial, a ojos de los medios Izuku Midoriya manifestó por primera vez su Quirk aquella vez y detuvo a unos criminales, un acto que salió en primera plana del día siguiente a pesar de las peticiones de Inko por mantenerlo en secreto.

Pero hasta allí llegó todo, Inko se subió al auto de Mitsuki y se fue con Izuku para que los periodistas no interrogaran a su pequeño, por lo cual como máximo en la noticia solo estaban algunas declaraciones de los testigos que observaron el suceso con sus propios ojos, comentarios como: "Detuvo el camión con su mente" o "Parecía que el camión tenía dificultades para avanzar hasta que fue golpeado por algo invisible".

De cualquier forma no se formó una gran revuelo por ello, en este mundo de súper poderes no eran extrañas las veces en las que un niño en el despertar de su particularidad hacia algo increíble.

Ahora nos encontramos con Inko sentada en el sofá de su hogar mientras que Izuku está pacíficamente dormido con su cabecita acostada sobre su regazo. La cariñosa madre le acariciaba los rizos a su hijo mientras conversaba por teléfono.

**-Entonces Katsuki-kun se encuentra completamente bien, ¿verdad? -**, le preguntó Inko a Mitsuki del otro lado de la línea preocupándose por el hijo de su amiga.

Cuando llegaron ayer a la escena Katsuki se abrazó a su mamá y no se volteó a ver a Izuku en todo el viaje en auto hasta que los dejaron en el hospital. Ella esperaba que no estuviera molesto por algún motivo con Izuku ya que es su único amigo varón.

**-Ese mocoso está perfectamente bien gracias a Izuku, solo es demasiado orgulloso para decirle gracias, solo dale un par de días para que se calme, sino lo voy a obligar a dejar su berrinche-**, decía Mitsuki con jovialidad conociendo bien el comportamiento de su hijo.

**-Está bien, solo no lo presiones mucho, acaba de pasar por una experiencia muy fuerte-**, le decía Inko pacientemente con una ligera sonrisa a su amiga que podía ser algo brusca con Katsuki.

**-¿Y cómo está Izuku?, ayer parecía bastante agotado, ¿qué te dijo el doctor?-**, preguntó Mitsuki curiosa por el bienestar del pequeño pecoso peliverde que es quien salvó a su hijo del camión.

Inko agachó su mirada para mirar a Izuku y sonrió gentilmente. **–Solo estaba cansado por utilizar su Quirk a esa escala y se terminó durmiendo, al parecer voy a tener que volverlo a llevar cada cierto tiempo para tratar de reconocer la naturaleza de su particularidad-**, decía la Midoriya con calma mirando a su hijo que ayer casi le da un susto de muerte... de nuevo.

Ambas madres charlaron unos minutos más y terminaron la llamada, dejando a Inko en el cómodo silencio de su hogar mientras continua acariciando la cabecita del dormido Izuku.

Inko honestamente esperaba que su hijo no volviera a verse involucrado en algo peligroso. Es un niño tranquilo que solo ha usado su particularidad una que otra vez, reparar cosas rotas, curas heridas, levantar un sofá o estar un momento en la sala de estar y al siguiente encontrarse en su habitación, casi diría que su hijo es un Esper.

La preocupada madre solo quería una vida normal para Izuku, que al menos tuviera una infancia libre de peligros como el que sucedió ayer o hace 4 años, que siguiera jugando con Katsuki y se divirtiera con Nejire, solo desea lo mejor para él.

**-Pero debo reconocer que me enorgullece lo que hiciste, mi lindo y valiente Izuku-**, dijo la cálida mujer sonriéndole a su dormido hijo que saltó al peligro solo para proteger a su mejor amigo, si él de verdad quería ser un héroe profesional de grande entonces lo apoyaría por muy preocupada que esté.

Él único inconveniente por el momento seria descubrir cuál es su Quirk o qué hace exactamente, pero solo es cuestión de tiempo.

_***Fin del Capitulo***_

* * *

Y eso ha sido todo. Como lo ven, no hay nada nuevo bajo el sol, Izuku hizo otra demostración de su "Quirk" y ahora la noticia es pública, solo aclarar que Katsuki y Mitsuki no sabían de esto por dos razones, una: Izuku no tenía la necesidad de usar los Stands en presencia de los Bakugou de modo que no lo descubrieron, segundo: Inko prefería mantenerlo como un secreto hasta que supiera exactamente cuál es el Quirk de Izuku.

Nejire no se ha encontrado con Katsuki, solo conoce de él mediante Izuku, sin embargo Katsuki desconoce de Nejire ya que no le ha preguntado a Izuku sobre la niña, todo recae en la curiosidad que si tuvo la peliazul para preguntar mientras que a Katsuki no le interesa, Izuku no dirá aquellas cosas por su cuenta.

Por ultimo solo aclarar que Izuku NO tendrá los Stands de Jhonny o Josuke (del otro universo), después de todo este es el universo que surgió del Reseteo y no el de ellos, por lo cual pueden descartar la aparición de Tusk o Soft and Wet, lo sé, es decepcionante y a mi también me irrita un poco no poder colocarlos, pero piensenlo, Izuku ya está bastante OP y seria mucho más poderoso si tuviera algo como la rotación infinita o las burbujas que pueden despojar características de las cosas.

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y si fue así dejen sus Reviews. Sin nada más que decir me despido hasta la siguiente… Sayonara.


	5. Cambios Inevitables

_**Como un **__**No muerto**__** has vivido, como un **__**Elegido**__** fuiste seleccionado por tus defectos y virtudes, como **__**Cazador**__** te adaptaste al ambiente y como un **__**Héroe **__**serás recordado por tus acciones desinteresadas a lo largo del trayecto.**_

* * *

Ohayo, bienvenidos todos a otro capítulo de esta historia. Parece que la historia está siendo de su agrado, me alegro, pese a que sean cortos los capítulos trato de al menos hacer que sean fáciles de leer y un poco entretenidos. Aclaro que Gold Experience no tiene su Requiem, tampoco quiero hacer a Izuku tan jodidamente invencible; solo otro usuario Stand puede golpear a los Stands de Izuku, por lo cual muy difícilmente alguien pueda detenerlo; el hecho de que Izuku tenga a esos Stands tiene una explicación, una bastante lógica la verdad dentro de las reglas que plantea Jojo y BNHA. Dejando eso de lado comencemos de una vez… Go.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Boku no Hero Academia le pertenecen a su creado Kohei Horikoshi, por lo cual escribo sin lucro alguno y solo por diversión.

* * *

_**Capítulo 5: Cambios Inevitables**_

Una agradable tarde de verano, donde el follaje de los árboles de la ciudad ondulaba por la fresca brisa. Las calles no estaban tan ocupadas como uno esperaría de esa hora del día, solo unos cuantos transeúntes por aquí y por allá, nada fuera de lo normal.

En un parque de la zona residencial se encuentran dos infantes, una Nejire de 9 años en lo más alto del tobogán mientras que un Izuku de 7 años la miraba desde el suelo.

**-¿Entonces si quieres venir conmigo, Midori?-**, le preguntó la niña peliazul a su mejor amigo con una sonrisa típica de ella.

El niño peliverde negó lentamente con la cabeza. **–Lo siento Ne-chan, pero mi mamá va a llevarme al acuario, no puedo ir a la piscina contigo-**, respondió Izuku tranquilamente viendo a su amiga que infló las mejillas en un puchero.

**-Que aburrido, ahora no va a ser divertido si tú no vas-**, se quejó la niña mientras daba vueltas sobre su sitio pateando un poco el suelo y aferrando sus manos sobre su vestido.

Luego la niña se subió a un respaldo de seguridad del tobogán para quedarse sentada, normalmente no podría alcanzar ese sitio, pero utilizando su Quirk para elevarse es un juego de niños. Nejire se cruzó de brazos algo molesta mientras unas lagrimillas se asoman en el borde de sus ojos.

Quería pasar más tiempo junto a Midori, quería divertirse más con él, pasar la mayor cantidad de tiempo posible con él antes de que ella tuviera que mudarse. Por supuesto no se lo podía decir todavía, aún tenía 6 meses antes de que eso sucediera, no quería que él se sintiera triste porque ella se iría a vivir a otro sitio.

Pero era ella la que más estaba triste cuando sus padres le dieron la noticia, al parecer a su padre le asignaron una misión en otro distrito y todos se mudarían hasta que él lograra atrapar a la organización de chicos malos.

Ella odiaba eso, odiaba tener que irse a otro sitio, odiaba tener que separarse de su mejor amigo, odiaba todo eso, pero no podía hacer nada al respecto, solo podía comportarse como una buena niña y mostrarse como siempre frente a Midori, ella siendo mayor que él no puede mostrarse triste.

**-Midori-**, llamó ella al niño pecoso que estaba mirando un nido de pajaritos en un árbol. **-¡Midori!-**, llamó Nejire alzando un poco más la voz, logrando que el niño le prestara atención y se volteara a verla. **-¿Te sentirías triste si yo me voy?-**, le preguntó la peliazul a su pequeño amigo.

Izuku no mostró signos de intriga o curiosidad por el motivo de su pregunta, directamente respondió. **–Solo debo ir a tu casa para estar contigo, no estaría triste-**, respondió inocentemente mirando a Nejire, la cual se mostró un poco apagada.

**-No en ese sentido Midori, si yo me fuera a vivir a otro sitio y no nos pudiéramos ver, ¿estarías triste?-**, preguntó ella de nuevo mirándolo y esperando su respuesta.

El niño de grandes ojos verdes estuvo en silencio unos segundos y luego se acercó unos pasos al tobogán mientras miraba a su amiga. **–Voy a ir a visitarte todas las veces que pueda Ne-chan, me sentiré un poco solo pero sigues siendo mi amiga, ¿verdad?, no tengo motivos para estar triste-**, le dijo Izuku a la niña con una tenue sonrisa en su cara.

Nejire ensanchó los ojos ante esa respuesta, él lo sabe, es imposible que la señora Inko se lo dijera ya que su mamá todavía no se lo ha dicho, pero de alguna manera Midori respondió como si ya supiera sobre su mudanza. Ella sabe que es posible, diría que sabe mejor que nadie lo inteligente y perceptivo que es Midori, quizás con su pregunta obtuvo suficiente información como para deducir el contexto.

**-Ne-chan, ¿por qué estás llorando?-**, le preguntó Izuku a su amiga peliazul que estaba sollozando y trataba de contener el llanto mientras se frotaba los ojos.

**-N-No es nada Midori, **_**Snif**_**, s-solo me entró una basurita en el ojo -**, respondió ella tratando de hacerse la fuerte mientras que trataba de limpiarse las lágrimas que no dejaban de salir de sus ojitos.

Izuku en silencio trataba de pensar en alguna forma de animar a Nejire, no le gusta verla así, pero al poco tiempo recordó unas palabras que siempre la alegraban, desde que tiene memoria puede recordar como ella se animaba cuando le dice aquellas palabras.

**-Ne-chan-**, llamó Izuku a Nejire que se quitó las manos de la cara sutilmente para ver al niño peliverde. **–Te amo-**, le dijo el niño a la peliazul con una inocente sonrisa.

La niña amplió los ojos sorprendida mientras que un rubor se formaba en sus mejillas, tal fue su sorpresa que perdió el equilibrio y cayó hacia atrás, quedando en un proceso de caída en cámara lenta que terminaría con ella dándose un buen golpe contra el suelo.

De cualquier manera ella no estaba preocupada por eso, su mente estaba tan confundida en ese momento que ni se le ocurría la idea de activar su Quirk para salvarse del golpe, está más enfocada en lo que acaba de suceder.

¿Por qué ella se sorprendió?, no lo comprendía, desde pequeños Midori le ha dicho "Te amo" porque ella se lo ha pedido, es como su hermanito después de todo, eso la hace feliz, ¿entonces por qué en esta ocasión se sintió diferente?, ¿qué es eso que ella sintió en su pecho?.

Los engranajes del tiempo se detuvieron y volvieron a su curso habitual.

Entonces en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Nejire se dio cuenta de que estaba en el suelo, pero no sentía algún dolor en su cuerpo, por el contrario sentía una acogedora calidez envolviéndola y se percató de que Izuku la estaba sosteniendo la espalda y la miraba preocupado.

Oh, de nuevo lo hizo, volvió a utilizar su extraño Quirk para salvarla. Ella ya se ha acostumbrado hace años a sobrellevar lo sorprendente que es el misterioso poder de su amiguito, en ocasiones devuelve las cosas a cómo eran antes, en otras le da vida a objetos convirtiéndolos en animalitos, en otras hace que el tiempo se congele y él sea el único que se puede mover en ese momento, etc, ella estaba bastante intrigada en como su particularidad puede hacer todas esas cosas, pero la señora Inko dijo que al parecer Midori es un caso especial y ni el doctor sabia como trabaja su Quirk.

**-Ne-chan-**, llamó Izuku a Nejire sacándola de sus pensamientos para que le mirara a los ojos, esos grandes ojos verdes que la ven. **-¿Estás bien?, casi te das un buen golpe, debiste utilizar tu Quirk, sería malo que te lastimaras-**, le decía el niño a la peliazul que de nuevo sintió las lágrimas venir.

Extrañaría esto, lo extrañaría a él, a su mejor amigo, a su Midori, lo extrañaría bastante.

Por eso la niña la niña lloró abrazada a él, sin control de sus emociones solo podía liberar sus lágrimas que ha estado tratando de retener desde que le dijeron que tendría que despedirse de él.

Izuku por su lado la abrazó y la consoló con calma y amabilidad, según Gold Experience ella no estaba lastimada físicamente, por lo cual daba crédito a que su llanto se debe a que en serio ella estaba triste por su mudanza.

Pero él silenciosamente mantenía sus palabras, la visitaría todas las veces que su mamá pudiera llevarlo, se sentiría solo sin ella, pero la distancia no quita el hecho de que son amigos, saber que en algún momento la volvería a ver le ayuda a no sentirse triste.

**-Ne-chan-**, llamó el niño a la triste niña luego de varios minutos donde su llanto fue disminuyendo a meros sollozos. **–Por favor ven conmigo y mi mamá al acuario, será divertido-**, le dijo Izuku a Nejire con tranquilidad, sorprendiendo a la niña, quien se frotó los ojos para limpiarse las lágrimas restantes y luego asintió fuertemente con la cabeza.

**-¡Claro Midori!, ¡le diré a mi mamá que me deje acompañarlos!-**, dijo Nejire casi revitalizada al escuchar la invitación del peliverde, pues la gran mayoría del tiempo es ella quien toma la iniciativa para que se divirtieran, que él la invitara significa mucho.

Sin necesidad de más palabras ella lo aceptó, tendría que despedirse de él dentro de 6 meses y quizás no se verían tan seguido como ahora, pero al menos puede aprovechar todos los días que quedan para disfrutar al máximo con su Midori.

Izuku la ayudó a ponerse de pie y ambos se pusieron en marcha a la casa de la peliazul, quien sostuvo la mano del niño pecoso y no la soltó en todo el camino.

* * *

Akiko no tuvo problemas en dejar que Nejire fuera al acuario con Inko e Izuku, de tal modo que la madre Midoriya recogió a ambos niños y los tres luego de tomar el tren llegaron a su destino.

**-Muy bien niños, ya llegamos-**, dijo Inko con una sonrisa mirando a su hijo y a Nejire con un poco de diversión, pues Nejire no ha soltado la mano de Izuku y parece un poco más cariñosa de lo usual, que lindos son.

**-¡Mira Midori!, ¡allá adentro hay muchísimos peces y tiburones y pulpos y… muchos peces!-**, decía emocionada la niña de cabello azul mirando al niño de 7 años a su lado, el cual sintió calmadamente con la cabeza mientras que internamente estaba algo emocionado.

Inko sostenía la otra manita de su hijo y les habló. **–Recuerden que no debemos separarnos, si alguno se pierde griten y si hay algún animal que quieren ver, solo díganlo-**, les decía la amable y linda mujer a los pequeños que asintieron con sus cabecitas.

**-Yo estoy bien con lo que sea que elija Midori-**, dijo Nejire alegremente mirando a la mamá de Midori que sonrió divertida.

**-Muy bien, ¿qué quieres ver, Izuku?, ¿a las ballenas, los tiburones o las tortugas?, tú eliges-**, le decía Inko a su adorable hijo que agachó un poco la cabeza.

**-D-Del….-**, decía el niño en voz baja hasta el punto en que ni Nejire ni Inko pudieron escucharle.

**-¿Qué?, habla más alto Midori-**, le pidió Nejire a su amigo que parecía avergonzado por algún motivo, no es que le molestara, se ve también lindo de esa manera.

El niño levantó ligeramente su rostro para mirar a su mamá. **–Delfines, quiero verlos-**, dijo Izuku pidiéndolo también con esos grandes ojos verdes.

Inko difícilmente se contuvo de apachurrar a su pequeño y decirle lo lindo que es, se abstuvo de hacerlo por estar en público y porque no quería avergonzarlo frente a Nejire. La Midoriya le sonrió felizmente a su hijo y le acarició el cabello.

**-Entonces está decidido, iremos a ver a los delfines-**, dijo Inko poniéndose de pie con la mirada puesta en ambos niños.

**-¡Sí!, ¡vamos a saludar a los delfines, Midori!-**, le dijo Nejire con entusiasmo al peliverde a su lado que asintió mostrándose más emocionado que antes.

De esa manera la mujer y ambos niños entraron al acuario, mientras estaban de camino a la zona de delfines observaban las grandes peceras donde habían distintos ejemplares de vida marina, caballitos de mar, salamandras, caracoles, tortugas, cangrejos y mariscos, entre un gran etcétera.

Nejire los señalaba y hacia algunos comentarios divertidos sobre los animales mientras que Izuku los apreciaba en silencio, tanto para su madre como para su amiga era más que obvio cual era el único animal que él de verdad quería ver.

Al final no se dieron más rodeos y luego de caminar un poco llegaron, al frente del tanque donde estaban los delfines.

**-¡Wow!, ¡mira lo lindos que son!-**, exclamó Nejire con emoción acercándose al vidrio y sujetando la mano de Izuku para que se acercara con ella.

El niño de 7 años mostró asombro en su carita y se le iluminaron sus ojos mientras colocaba una manita sobre el cristal. Son criaturas hermosas, son aún más increíbles que en la televisión, honestamente se quedó sin palabras.

Izuku se volteó a ver a Star Platinum que está al lado suyo también contemplando a los delfines con los brazos cruzados. Aunque por su ruda expresión no se notara, Izuku podía ver a través de él y sabía que también se sentía emocionado por esos mamíferos marinos.

No podía ver al resto, pero puede escuchar como Stone Free, Crazy Diamond y Hermit Purple parecen reírse un poco de Star Platinum, algo extraño considerando que el último literalmente es una enredadera sin boca, pero por algún motivo puede presentir que está riendo.

De cualquier manera el niño no le dio importancia al motivo por el cual se reían de Star Platinum, después de todo los delfines son increíbles y parece que ambos comparten ese gusto en común.

Un delfín se fijó en el pequeño niño de cabello verde y comenzó a acercarse lentamente, causando sorpresa y emoción en Izuku quien abría la boca mientras dejaba la mano en el cristal, la criatura tocó ese lugar del cristal con su boca y luego hizo una pirueta para disfrute del niño que tenía una sonrisa dibujaba en su cara.

El delfín luego se alejó, dejando a un emocionado Izuku mirando su partida mientras que Nejire a su lado le hablaba junto con su madre, sin embargo el niño no les prestaba atención al estar tan absorto viendo el tanque.

Después se volvió a girar para ver a Star Platinum que también se giró a verle, en ese momento ambos se vieron y se dieron un pulgar en alto, los dos tenían el mismo pensamiento en sus mentes: los delfines son lo mejor.

* * *

Al par de horas su visita al acuario terminó, de modo que Inko sostenía la mano de Izuku y la mano de Nejire mientras salían del recinto con algunas cosas compradas en la tienda de regalos.

Nejire tenía un gorrito de tiburón blanco con diseño amigable para los infantes. Inko tenía puesta una playera celeste que dice _"Momy Dolphin"_ mientras que Izuku tenía una que dice _"Little Dolphin"_, además que sostiene entre sus manos un peluche de un delfín morado bastante lindo.

Normalmente un niño de su edad trataría de no cargar esas cosas en público por vergüenza, pero él no sentía tal cosa y no se dejaba afectar por pensamientos de terceros. La playera se la compró su mamá asi que quiere usarla como agradecimiento, además el peluche de delfín es algo que de verdad quería llevarse a casa, como agregado tiene el mismo color que su marca de nacimiento asi que el peliverde no podía estar más satisfecho.

_Parece que le contagiaste tu gusto por los delfines, Jo*a#o._

Izuku escuchó la voz de Hermit Purple y observó sus manos por si hizo acto de presencia, pero no, no está allí, lo que significa que está en su cabeza con los demás. ¿Acaso están conversando entre ellos?, bueno, no es algo extraño, en algunas ocasiones ha escuchado algunos fragmentos de sus conversaciones antes de irse a dormir.

Pero el niño aún tenía dudas, conoce sus nombres, Star Platinum, Stone Free, Hermit Purple, Gold Experience y Crazy Diamond, pero dentro de su mente se han hablado entre ellos con otros nombres, como: "_Jo!y*e"_, "_Jo*e&h"_, "_Jo*a#o"_, "_Jo*u+e"_ y "_Gio*€o"_… hasta en ocasiones ha escuchado una sexta voz a la que llaman "_Jo*a^han"_.

Izuku no podía escuchar aquellos nombres correctamente, es como si una estática imaginaria le impidiera escuchar claramente y le dejara un filtro distorsionado.

Se siente algo frustrado, sus amigos que le han ayudado tantas veces tenían otros nombres, pero él no los conoce y por ende no puede referirse a ellos por sus verdaderas identidades. Al menos con el pasar de las semanas la distorsión parece ceder lentamente, llegará el momento en que pueda llamar a sus amigos por sus verdaderos nombres y con suerte poder mantener conversaciones con ellos.

Ya que Nejire se mudaría, solo los tendría a ellos y a Kacchan, aunque su mejor amigo pareciera estarse distanciando poco a poco, como si estuviera construyendo un muro entre ambos. No es tonto, sabe que llegará el momento en que su mejor amigo se aleje para cumplir su sueño de volverse un héroe que supere a All Might, pero hasta que ese momento llegue, sería su amigo y lo apoyaría.

**-Midori-**, la voz de Nejire sacó a Izuku de sus pensamientos y él se percató de que ella está al frente suyo sonriendo feliz. **–¡Gracias por invitarme!, me divertí bastante, por eso quería decirte que… ¡te quiero mucho Midori!, ¡seamos amigos para siempre!-**, le dijo la linda niña al pecoso peliverde que casi podía verla irradiando luz propia.

El niño sonrió satisfecho, así es como ella debe ser, alegre y animada como siempre lo ha sido, Ne-chan no tiene que llorar, tiene que sonreír y ser la niña tan curiosa y optimista de siempre.

Al menos Izuku tiene la certeza de que ella seguiría siendo su amiga, aun si Kacchan dejaba de ser su mejor amigo, tendría a Nejire, al resto de espíritus en su mente y a su cariñosa mamá… no está solo.

Con ese tranquilizador pensamiento el niño sujetó un mechón de su cabello con su mano libre y agachó la cabeza ligeramente para ocultar su rostro y por ende el alivio que sentía de estar rodeado de personas y espíritus tan amables.

_**Ba-dump Ba-dump**_

Izuku ligeramente ensanchó los ojos¸ sentía una rara sensación de calor en su cuerpo, la sangre bombeaba más rápido, sus sentidos van más rápido que su cuerpo y durante ese instante sintió una punzada de dolor en las sienes.

No comprende lo que sucede, es como si el mundo se hubiera congelado a su alrededor pero esto no es obra de Star Platinum, es él quien acaba de llegar a una revelación tan sorpresiva que sus sentidos lo hicieron ver el mundo congelado.

No, es erróneo decir que él llegó a esa revelación, la revelación llegó a él como si hubiera estado esperando este momento para hacer acto de presencia.

Es raro, bastante raro, Izuku apenas comprende lo que sucede pero sabe que está bien, que está a salvo, que no está en peligro y que esto que sucede debe ser algo que estaba destinado a suceder.

Él encontró la conclusión y la conclusión lo encontró a él.

Comprendió el hecho de que no está solo, nunca lo estaría, tiene amigos, ya sean Kacchan o Nejire, los espíritus que están con él desde que tiene memoria o hasta su propia madre que le brinda un puro amor maternal… Izuku Midoriya no conocería la soledad.

Pero comprendió también que asi como no está solo, él forma parte de algo más grande que él, que hay unos personajes importantes a quien debe conocer a como dé lugar, porque es su derecho, porque nació en este mundo con la posibilidad de poder hablar con ellos.

Antes de darse cuenta, el dolor en su cabeza se estaba haciendo insoportable por la corona de espinas que rodea su cabeza. Solo visible para él, ni Nejire ni su madre se podrían percatar de la espinosa corona purpura que por unos segundos le permitió ver el rostro de uno de sus antepasados.

**-The Passion-**, fue el nombre que escapó de los labios del niño mientras que observaba con asombro el rostro gentil de un hombre de cabello oscuro que lo saludaba desde algún sitio fuera de este plano de realidad.

Le resultó familiar aquel hombre, pero Izuku no tuvo más tiempo para pensar, ya que la corona se fue desvaneciendo lentamente hasta esfumarse por completo. Sus sentidos volvieron a la normalidad y el dolor en su cabeza se desvaneció como si de una ilusión se tratara.

**-Izuku, ¿estás bien?, no te ves muy bien-**, le decía Inko a su hijo que se percató de que la mujer estaba arrodillada al frente suyo tocando su frente con la palma de su mano para revisar su temperatura. **–No parece que tengas fiebre, ¿te duele algo?-**, le preguntó ella con preocupación a Izuku que lentamente negó con la cabeza.

Nejire se acercó mirando preocupada al niño. **–Estabas algo raro Midori, parecía como si hubieras visto a un fantasma-**, le dijo la peliazul a Izuku mientras le tomaba la mano para reconfortarlo de lo que sea que lo haya asustado.

Izuku aun trataba de procesar lo que acaba de ocurrir, pero no tardó en llegar a una conclusión: The Passion debe ser la sexta presencia llamada "Jo*a^han" con la cual él no ha interactuado.

Pero dejó de pensar mucho en eso y enfocó su atención en su madre y en Nejire, ambas seguían preocupadas por él, es algo que no puede permitir. **–Estoy bien, solo me sentí mareado-**, les dijo el niño con una suave sonrisa mirándolas. **–Me divertí mucho, gracias por traerme mamá y también gracias a ti Ne-chan por venir conmigo-**, les decía el pecoso con gentileza y bondad propia de un alma pura como la suya.

Inko y Nejire al ver que Izuku parece estar bien, se aliviaron y comenzaron a caminar con él en dirección a la estación de trenes. De forma algo inesperada Izuku se puso más conversador de lo normal como si algo muy bueno le hubiera ocurrido.

¿Cómo no estar feliz?, ahora sabe que tiene otro amigo que conocer cuando llegue el momento. Aunque no se podía quitar esa rara sensación de que más que sus amigos, esos espíritus parecen ser más como...

Su Familia.

_***Fin del Capitulo***_

* * *

Y eso ha sido todo amigos. Bueno, este fue un capitulo un poco más diverso, ¿no lo creen?, solo porque quiero aclararlo, yo escribo esto conforme la idea venga a mi mente, al principio solo quise dejarlo en la parte donde Izuku y Nejire hablaban sobre la mudanza de la niña y se hacían una promesa o algo así, pero eso está muy visto y no quise hacerlo, luego me vino la imagen de Star Platinum junto a Izuku viendo a los delfines y por dios, sabía que tenía que escribir eso jaja, la última escena donde The Passion hace aparición fue completamente improvisada, ósea me poseyó el espíritu de Rohan y lo escribió por su cuenta. Pero no tienen que darle mucha importancia, digamos que esa fue la "presentación" de The Passion luego de que Izuku comprendiera que no estaría solo (desconociendo que su familia siempre ha estado con él).

Esto fue solo otro capítulo de la infancia de Izuku, prometiéndose proteger su amistad con Nejire y enterándose de que tienen a otro espíritu con el cual contar, debo decirlo, hubiera sido bastante molesto para mi introducir a The Passion más adelante en la historia cuando él tuviera más edad, así que con esto me quito un peso de encima.

Espero que les haya gustado y si es así comenten en los Reviews sus comentarios. Sin nada más que decir me despido hasta la siguiente… Sayonara.


	6. Otra Conexión

_**Como un **__**No muerto**__** has vivido, como un **__**Elegido**__** fuiste seleccionado por tus defectos y virtudes, como **__**Cazador**__** te adaptaste al ambiente y como un **__**Héroe **__**serás recordado por tus acciones desinteresadas a lo largo del trayecto.**_

* * *

Ohayo, bienvenidos todos a otro capítulo de esta historia. Me satisface bastante el apoyo que está recibiendo este fic, honestamente no esperaba que a alguien le interesara esta historia de capítulos cortos que actualizo solo cuando se me antoja, muchas gracias y espero contar con más apoyo de aquí en adelante si quieren que siga trayendo más. Dejando eso de lado comencemos de una vez… Go.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Boku no Hero Academia le pertenecen a su creado Kohei Horikoshi, por lo cual escribo sin lucro alguno y solo por diversión.

* * *

_**Capítulo 6: Otra Conexión**_

Una suave brisa mecía los lirios del jardín de una hermosa casa de dos plantas, un patio precioso con arbustos cortados cuidadosamente y con adornos de jardín para mejorar la ambientación del cómodo exterior.

Los residentes de la casa no se encontraban a estas horas de la tarde, algo bastante conveniente en estos momentos.

_**¡PAW!**_

Se escuchó el sonido de un puño impactando contra una cara y lo siguiente que se aprecia es a un niño peliverde de 9 años con uniforme de primaria saltando la cerca del jardín para correr por el patio de la casa.

**-¡No te escaparás, mocoso!-**, gritó enojado un adolescente con uniforme de secundaria y aspecto de vándalo saltando la cerca con sus dos amigos, por cierto tenia lagrimillas en los ojos y su mejilla derecha estaba bastante inflada por el golpe que el niño le propinó.

Los tres chicos perseguían a Izuku que los miraba con calma mientras corría para alejarse, pero ya no había necesidad de seguir huyendo, no ahora que los alejó lo suficiente para que no siguieran molestando.

Con eso en mente Izuku dejó de correr y se giró para encarar a sus perseguidores, quienes estaban por utilizar sus Quirks, pero los engranajes del mundo se detuvieron y volvieron a retomar su curso.

**-¡Ahhhh!-**, gritaban de dolor los tres chicos llevándose las manos a las entrepiernas ya que un agonizante dolor los estaba torturando.

_¡Oh my God!, ¡justo donde más duele!_

_Es doloroso solo de verlo, pero fue lo más inteligente que podía hacer, no hay manera en que pudiera ganarles en una pelea_

El niño tranquilamente escuchó los comentarios de Hermit Purple y Crazy Diamond mientras se limpiaba un rastro de sudor de su frente. Luego corrió para saltar la cerca y salir de ese jardín para no meterse en problemas en caso de que lo pillen los propietarios del hogar.

Corrió unos minutos más entre varios callejones para al final terminar ocultándose detrás de un contenedor de basura. Apoyó su espalda de la pared y se sentó en el suelo para tomar un respiro, eso fue bastante agotador.

Inhaló y exhaló para calmar el rápido latir de su corazón mientras que con tranquilidad miraba el cielo azul sobre su cabeza, al menos lo poco que puede ver dentro de ese callejón.

¿Cómo fue que llegó a eso?.

* * *

_1 hora antes_

Izuku caminaba tranquilamente en dirección a su casa sosteniendo su mochila en su espalda, acaban de terminar las clases en su nueva escuela y como su mamá le pidió iría directo a casa para contarle como le fue en su primer día.

El niño peliverde aun recordaba el motivo por el cual lo expulsaron de su anterior escuela: _"Incendiar la cafetería"_, algo bastante absurdo si se le permite opinar. En primer lugar él no hizo nada, tan solo fue un accidente causado por Kacchan que estaba peleando contra unos chicos de años mayores. Uno de los Senpais escupió una bola de fuego de su boca y Kacchan provocó una explosión y en un parpadeo la cafetería estaba envuelta en llamas.

Izuku solo hizo lo que cualquier niño haría en esa situación de peligro: caminó entre las llamas luego de congelar el tiempo con Star Platinum, tomó un extintor mientras que Crazy Diamond y Gold Experience ponían a todos seguros y apagó el fuego. Para cuando el tiempo retomó su curso lo único que vieron los profesores que llegaron fue a él dejando caer el extintor vacío mientras que toda la cafetería estaba chamuscada.

Como nadie de sus compañeros pudieron ver lo que hizo exactamente ni tampoco supieron el origen del fuego, no hubo nadie que pudiera defenderlo ante las acusaciones del director y los encargados de la cocina.

No, en realidad hubo alguien que trató de defenderlo: Kacchan, sin embargo con groserías y faltándole el respeto al director solo se ganó también ser expulsado.

Su mamá le preguntó preocupada que fue lo que sucedió y él le contó todo, comprendiéndolo y diciéndole que no hizo nada malo. La mamá de Kacchan por su lado le regañó y le pegó en la cabeza al escuchar que era en parte el responsable del incendio.

Ambas no tardaron en encontrar una escuela nueva en la cual los inscribieron a ambos, de ese modo Izuku reanudó su cuarto grado en su nueva escuela como si no hubiera pasado nada.

No tenía muchos amigos en su anterior escuela de cualquier modo, solo Kacchan podía contar como uno e intercambiaba palabras con algún que otro compañero, honestamente el tener un Quirk categorizado como "Misterioso" no le daba mucha confianza a los demás para interactuar con él y luego estaba el detalle de que algunos se burlaban de la marca de nacimiento en su cuello.

A él no le importó nada de esto, le es indiferente si lo miran como a un bicho raro o algunos le tuvieran miedo, al menos Kacchan lo trataba como siempre.

Hablando de él, no asistió hoy al primer día de ambos en esta nueva escuela, más tarde iría a su casa a preguntarle el motivo.

Con eso en mente el niño siguió caminando por la calle con calma, le quedaba al menos 40 minutos para llegar a su casa ya que esta escuela está más lejos que la anterior.

Luego de caminar unos minutos se detuvo y fijó su atención en la fuente que está en medio de la plaza a la que llegó.

Allí observó cómo unos tres chicos de secundaria rodeaban a dos niñas de su misma edad y visten el mismo uniforme que él. Los mayores sonreían con malicia mientras se burlaban de la chica castaña tímida que se ocultaba detrás de la espalda de su amiga de largo cabello naranja que la resguardaba con valentía sin dejarse intimidar por los chicos mayores.

Izuku bajó la mirada al piso donde observó que había dado un paso adelante inconscientemente, luego volvió a fijar su atención en la escena y se percató de que ya se estaba acercando para intervenir… es algo molesto no tener control de su cuerpo cuando ve algo que no es correcto, pero no puede evitarlo, debe ser un caballero como su mamá lo educó y no puede permitir que molesten a unas niñas.

**-Oigan -**, llamó Izuku a los tres adolescentes con calma captando la atención de ellos y de las dos niñas. **–Agradecería que por favor las dejen en paz, las están incomodando-**, dijo el niño peliverde levantando la cabeza mirando a los chicos que son más altos que él.

_Bien hecho Izuku, es bastante noble lo que estás haciendo_

Al recibir la aprobación de The Passion, Izuku alegró internamente, ahora estaba más decidido que antes en detener este acto cobarde de los chicos mayores.

El líder del grupo alzó una ceja y se encorvó hacia adelante. **-¿Eh?, ¿me estás hablando a mí, enano?, ¿acaso te quieres meter con nosotros?-**, le preguntaba sonriendo amenazadoramente al niño que quería hacerse el héroe.

**-No, como pueden ver soy más pequeño y débil que ustedes, pero aun así les pido por favor que las dejen en paz-**, respondió el pequeño Izuku haciendo una reverencia educada para tratar de convencerlos de irse.

Sin embargo esta acción solo infló el Ego de los mayores que sonrieron con rastrera superioridad en sus rostros.

**-¿Ho?, que valiente, pero las palabras no ayudan en una pelea, ¡asi que si no quieres problemas vete por donde te fuiste!-**, amenazaba el líder con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras que amenazaba con un puño al niño que levantó la cabeza y los miró con… ¿lastima?.

**-¿Por qué hay tantos idiotas últimamente?-**, preguntó Izuku mirándolos de forma condescendiente, trató de hablar con ellos, trató de resolver esto de la forma pacífica sin que nadie saliera herido, trató de ser educado, pero parece que hay personas que no entienden a menos que sea con los puños.

**-¡¿Qué dijiste?!-**, gritó el niño mayor con furia dirigiéndole un golpe a la cara al pecoso niño de ojos verdes, quien en un parpadeo se encontraba de pie a 3 metros de donde estaba antes, causando que los adolescentes y las niñas abrieran los ojos.

**-¿Cómo fue que llegaste allí?, mocoso-**, dijo Izuku monótonamente mirando al bravucón del medio que le iba a pegar.

**-¡¿Cómo fue que llegaste allí?!, mo!- ¡!-**, el adolescente gritaba enojado hasta que quedó perplejo al notar como el niño había adivinado lo que iba a decir.

Este acierto, provocó que Izuku sonriera ligeramente, divirtiéndose con la incredulidad de los chicos mayores que ahora lo miraban con enojo por burlarse de ellos.

**-¡Me las vas a pagar!-**, gritó el líder seguido de sus dos amigos que comenzaron a correr hacia Izuku, quien sujetó bien su mochila y comenzó a correr para escapar de los iracundos chicos.

* * *

Cierto, así fue como llegó a terminar escondiéndose junto a un contenedor de basura.

Bueno, al menos logró su objetivo, corrió lo suficiente como para permitirles a las niñas irse sin tener que preocuparse porque esos chicos vuelvan para molestarlas. Lo único malo de toda esta experiencia es que llegaría un poco tarde a casa de lo que tenía previsto y su mamá se preocuparía.

**-¿Estas bien?-**, la pregunta captó la atención del niño peliverde que giró su cabeza hacia un lado y observó como de pie allí estaba la niña de largo cabello naranja ofreciéndole la mano.

**-¿Qué haces aquí?, ¿no deberías estar con tu amiga?-**, le preguntó Izuku a la niña con calma mientras él por su cuenta se pone de pie.

La niña sonrió al ver que no parecía lastimado. **–Le dije a Koko-chan que fuera a su casa, yo seguí a esos tontos para evitar que te hicieran daño, pero parece que me preocupé por nada Midoriya-san, cuando los vi estaban retorciéndose de dolor mientras caminaban, bien hecho-**, le decía la pelinaranja al niño que alzó ligeramente una ceja.

**-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?-**, le preguntó con curiosidad a la niña, quien se vio un poco sorprendida y luego soltó una leve risita.

**-Je, entonces no sabes quién soy, eso hace que tu gesto fuera más heroico, y yo que pensé que querías ayudarme porque soy tu compañera de clases-**, decía divertida la niña mientras entrelaza sus manos detrás de su espalda. **–Soy Itsuka Kendo y estoy en la clase 4-C contigo, estaba sentada tres asientos por delante de ti-**, se presentó Kendo con una linda sonrisa.

Oh, cierto, ahora que hace memoria recuerda haberla visto durante unos momentos cuando se tuvo que presentar ante toda la clase. Quizás pudo haberla conocido en los descansos donde podría haber interactuado con los que serían sus nuevos compañeros de clases, pero él se mantuvo en su asiento observando el cielo desde la ventana, no tiene sentido tratar de hacerse amigo de aquellos que antes de conocerle ya estaban murmurando comentarios sobre él.

**-Te agradezco mucho tu ayuda hace un rato, gracias a ti no tuve que pegarles a esos tontos-**, le agradecía Kendo al niño delante de ella, quien abandonó sus pensamientos para prestarle atención.

**-¿Sabes pelear?-**, le preguntó Izuku a la niña con una pizca de curiosidad, la verdad se le dificulta un poco imaginarse como ella siendo tan pequeña en comparación con aquellos chicos grandes podría hacerles algún daño.

_No la subestimes solo por ser una niña, Izuku_

_Es cierto Izuku, por ejemplo mi madre era una mujer bastante ruda_

Él ignoró los comentarios de Stone Free y Crazy Diamond ya que tal parece que lo malentendieron, solo es realista, ella no parece capaz de vencer a un chico tan grande como ellos, él mismo tampoco podía por la clara diferencia de fuerza física, solo podía recurrir a trucos como golpearles en los bajos.

Ella asintió con orgullo. **–¡Claro que sí!, mi papá tiene un dojo donde enseña Judo, yo he estado aprendiendo desde los cinco años, ¡les hubiera dado una paliza!-**, dijo Kendo mientras se sostiene un brazo con la mano en muestra de poder, aunque haga eso sigue pareciendo una niña con demasiada confianza en sí misma.

**-¿Entonces por qué no les pegaste?-**, le preguntó el pecoso niño con esa interrogante en su mente, si ella es tan buena como dice ser, entonces fácilmente pudo librarse de ellos.

Ella ladeó la cabeza haca un lado con inocencia. **-¿Por qué?, pues ellos no me pegaron, no puedo responder con violencia sin que el otro lado tenga intención de agredirme físicamente, de eso trata la defensa personal-**, respondió la niña mirando a Izuku, quien internamente alabó esa mentalidad.

Ella no se degradaría a usar los puños contra alguien que no la ataca primero, algo bastante sorprendente si se tiene en cuenta que cualquier niño con poder para defenderse no dudarían en ser los primeros en atacar antes de que el otro tenga esa oportunidad.

**-Tú hiciste casi lo mismo, trataste de usar las palabras primero, pero cuando te iban a golpear respondiste humillándolos y luego dándoles una lección-**, decía la niña mirando con emoción al niño que fue bastante valiente para hacer eso, sobre todo considerando que lo hizo desinteresadamente a pesar de que no fuese su problema. **-¡Por cierto fuiste demasiado rápido para esquivar su golpe!, ¡nunca vi a alguien esquivar así un ataque!-**, exclamó Kendo con entusiasmo recordando como en un parpadeo Midoriya se alejó 3 metros de donde estaba parado. **-¿Esa es la habilidad de tu Quirk?-**, le preguntó con intriga a Izuku, quien se rascaba ligeramente la cabeza.

**-No tengo Quirk-**, respondió sencillamente el niño, causando sorpresa en la niña de cabello naranja.

**-¿Por qué dices eso?, toda la clase hablaban del rumor de que con tu Quirk incendiaste la cafetería de tu anterior escuela-**, decía la niña con más intriga que antes mientras mira al niño supuestamente peligroso que fue expulsado por ser mala conducta y por insultar al director.

**-Primero: no inicié el incendio, segundo: lo único que hice fue caminar cuando Star Platinum detuvo el tiempo-**, respondió tranquilamente el niño de rizos verdes mientras levanta primero un dedo y luego el otro.

**-¿Star Platinum?, ¿es el nombre de tu Quirk?-**, preguntó Kendo con curiosidad al niño que cada vez la estaba confundiendo más.

**-No, es el nombre de uno de mis amigos, él detuvo el tiempo cuando se lo pedí-**, aclaró Izuku algo cansado de tener que explicar esto cuando debería estar caminando hacia su casa.

La niña se le quedó mirando confundida durante unos segundos. **-… ¿Aun tienes amigos imaginarios?-**, preguntó la pelinaranja tocando una fibra en Izuku que lo hizo tener una expresión carente de sentimientos.

**-Adiós-**, se despidió sin nada de tacto ni con el ánimo para ser educado con la niña mientras se acomoda su mochila y se encaminaba hacia la calle que está afuera del callejón.

Siempre es lo mismo cuando le cuenta a alguien de sus amigos, ni siquiera Kacchan le creía del todo aun cuando él ha visto las cosas que ellos pueden hacer.

Una vez Inko lo llevó a una revisión al psicólogo cuando él tenía 8 años ya que estaba bastante preocupada de que aun a su edad pareciera estar hablando con sus _"amigos"_, a los cuales llamaba Star Platinum, Crazy Diamond, Hermit Purple, Gold Experience, Stone Free y The Passion. Ella decidía ignorarlo antes ya que es normal que un niño que solo tiene a su madre en casa tuviera la necesidad de crear amigos imaginarios con los cuales jugar, pero ya resultaba preocupante que siguiera interactuando con esos supuestos amigos a su edad.

Por supuesto es difícil de creer que el niño ve espíritus reales que están con él todo el tiempo, y es más difícil creer que son ellos los que hacen las hazañas tan increíbles que se le atribuían al Quirk de él. Por eso el psicólogo dio dos posibles opciones, la primera es que esos _"amigos imaginarios"_ fueran un medio por el cual él se acostumbró a controlar la variedad de usos de su misteriosa particularidad, la segunda opción es que Izuku tuviera un trastorno esquizofrénico al hablar con "voces" que solo están en su mente, como si delirara.

Izuku escuchó todo desde la sala de espera donde su madre le dijo que la esperara, fue tan fácil como usar un hilo extendido de Stone Free que hizo atravesar la cerradura de la puerta para ingresar al consultorio, el sonido se convierte en vibración y viaja por la cuerda hasta volver a convertirse en sonido en su oído, sencillo de entender.

A él no le molestaba que pensaran que estuviera loco o algo por el estilo, pero le ofende que piensen que los espíritus que considera como su familia y le han ayudado siempre fueran solo producto de su imaginación, él sabe que no es así y no se esforzaría en tratar de convencer a los demás.

**-¡E-Espera!-**, pidió la niña corriendo hacia Izuku para detenerlo al colocarle una mano en el hombro. **-Lo siento si dije algo que te molestara, no fue mi intensión, solo tenía curiosidad, ¡lo lamento!-**, decía apenada Kendo mientras agachaba su cabeza para expresar su arrepentimiento. **–Por favor disculpa si no entendió muy bien lo que dices, pero aun así me gustaría saber más de ti, por lo que parece esos rumores sobre ti son falsos y quisiera conocer al verdadero Midoriya-san, por eso…-**, dijo la pelinaranja levantando la cabeza con una sonrisa ligeramente nerviosa. **-¿Podrías ser mi amigo?-**, le preguntó Itsuka a Izuku, quien se sorprendió en cierta medida por la pregunta.

**-¿Por qué yo?, yo no tengo un Quirk propio y no creo que sea buena idea tenerme cerca-**, le decía el niño de ojos verdes con seriedad a la niña que parece olvidar que el resto de la clase lo miraban a él como un bicho raro a causa de los rumores que se esparcieron.

**-No me importa, no es por si tienes un Quirk o si fueras un Quirkless, sencillamente sé que eres una buena persona si estuviste dispuesto a ayudarnos a Koko-chan y a mí-**, aclaró Kendo mirando con seguridad al niño peliverde que se quedó en silencio unos segundos mientras la mira.

_Di le que sí Izuku, parece una chica agradable_

_Además mira lo linda que es, ¡aprovecha esta oportunidad Izuku!_

_No lo molesten, dejen que elija por su cuenta_

Escuchó las voces de Stone Free, Hermit Purple y Star Platinum y se tomó unos segundos para meditar la oferta.

No tiene nada en contra de hacer nuevos amigos, los únicos que tiene son Kacchan y Ne-chan, y a ambos los conoce desde que tiene memoria, además Kacchan cada vez está un poco más distante y Ne-chan vive a más de 5 horas de viaje en metro, por lo cual solo podía verla en persona como máximo 2 veces por mes por lo ocupada que está ahora que se va a graduar de primaria… no le vendría mal hacer una nueva amiga.

El niño mostró una tenue sonrisa en su rostro. **-De acuerdo, me gustaría ser tu amigo-**, aceptó Izuku mirando a Itsuka, a quien se le iluminaron los ojos y se mostró bastante contenta.

**-¡Eso es genial!, honestamente pensé que no aceptarías-**, decía la niña pelinaranja mientras que sus manos aumentaban notoriamente su tamaño, cosa que no pasó inadvertida por Izuku.

**-Tus manos-**, fue lo único que comentó mientras que no podía dejar de ver como se hacían más grandes.

La niña se dio cuenta de que activó su particularidad y se avergonzó. **-Oh, jeje, disculpa es mi Quirk, hace que mis manos crezcan, no es muy genial y cuando me emociono lo activo por accidente-**, dijo la pelinaranja sonriendo algo apenada mientras mira a niño. **-¿Podrías contarme más sobre lo que hacen esos amigos que mencionaste?-**, le pidió Kendo con curiosidad a su nuevo amigo.

**-¿Me crees?-**, le preguntó Izuku con un poco de sorpresa reflejada en su rostro.

La niña entrelazó sus manos detrás de su espalda. **–Bueno, no parecía como si estuvieras mintiendo, asi que debes estar diciendo la verdad, por eso quisiera escuchar más sobre eso-**, se expresó Itsuka con una linda sonrisa en su rostro.

_Es una niña bastante buena, ¿no lo crees, Izuku?_

Izuku asintió lentamente en respuesta a la pregunta de Gold Experience, ella es la primera que parece genuinamente interesada en entender la explicación del cómo puede hacer lo que hace.

**-Es bastante sencillo, en esencia yo no hago nada, solo son mis amigos quienes utilizan sus habilidades para ayudarme cuando los necesito, son como unos espíritus que están conmigo desde que recuerdo-**, explicaba el peliverde de la forma más clara posible para que ella entendiera.

**-¿Cómo es eso posible?-**, le preguntó Kendo con intriga al niño peliverde, quien se detuvo en seco y se quedó así durante varios segundos.

**-No… lo sé-**, respondió agachando la cabeza luego de haberlo pensando un rato sin tener una respuesta a esa pregunta.

¿Acaso un bebé se pregunta cómo es que está respirando?, ¿un niño se pregunta cómo funcionan sus ojos?, ¿un ave se pregunta cómo es que vuela?, este caso es lo mismo.

Él desde que tiene uso de razón recuerda que ellos siempre estuvieron con él, quizás desde antes a cuando era un bebé, siempre estuvieron allí y ha sentido sus presencias acompañándolo y protegiéndolo, por eso los siente como su familia.

Ha pensado en más de una ocasión que hay misterios que no puede responder con respecto a ellos, por ejemplo sus verdaderos nombres, ¿por qué están con él? o ¿Por qué son capaces de mantener conversaciones con él mediante su mente pero sus cuerpos de espíritus son prácticamente mudos?.

¿Cómo es posible que él pueda interactuar con ellos en primer lugar?.

Itsuka notó como el niño estaba un poco decaído, no lo culpaba, ella también se sentiría afligida si se percatara de que no sabe el motivo por el cual sus manos se pueden agrandar.

Con eso en mente, ella se propuso el objetivo de animarlo de alguna forma. **–Oye Midoriya-san, ¿podrías enseñarme alguna otra habilidad que tengan tus amigos?-**, le pidió amigablemente al niño con una sonrisa, logrando llamar su atención.

**-¿Eh?, si claro, emm… Gold Experience puede hacer esto-**, decía Izuku sin mucha emoción mientras se agachaba para tomar una roca del suelo, la envolvió con ambas manos y al abrirlas salió volando una hermosa mariposa que revoloteó frente a la asombrada Kendo.

**-¡Vaya!, ¡es muy bonita!-**, exclamó con emoción la niña de ojos jade mientras ve a la mariposa volar y volar hasta que de nuevo se convirtió en una piedra por voluntad de Izuku y cayó al suelo. **-¡Eso fue increíble!, ¿qué más pueden hacer?-**, preguntó Itsuka con bastante curiosidad mientras se acerca unos pasos a Izuku que retrocedió uno.

El niño se sintió ligeramente acorralado, ¿qué otra cosa la sorprendería?, hacer algún truco con Stone Free o Hermit Purple seria tedioso, no la lastimaría para mostrar las habilidades de Crazy Diamond, detener el tiempo sería algo que ya le mostró junto con la creación de vida, por ultimo The Passion no tenía alguna habilidad para poder enseñarle a ella.

**-¡Star Platinum, Za Warudo!-**, gritó el pequeño Izuku entrando en pánico y en reacción los engranajes del tiempo se detuvieron por obra de Star Platinum, quien se materializó junto a él con los brazos cruzados.

Izuku se volteó a ver al espíritu. **-¿Qué hago para sorprenderla? -**, le preguntó a Star Platinum necesitando su ayuda, solo quiere sorprenderla una vez más para luego irse a su casa.

_¡Izuku tengo una idea!, romperé el contenedor y luego lo reparo_

_Convertiré esa roca en un Hámster_

_¡Dale un beso!, ¡eso seguro la sorprenderá!_

El niño agradeció las ideas de Crazy Diamond, Gold Experience y no tanto la de Hermit Purple, pero es Star Platinum quien la mayoría del tiempo da una respuesta sencilla y eficaz.

Star Platinum flotó hasta estar detrás de la niña y la alzó un metro sobre el suelo mientras que el tiempo volvía a su curso normal.

**-¿Por qué gritast ¡Wahhh!-**, gritó sorprendida la niña al darse cuenta de que está suspendida en el aire mientras que Izuku la ve desde el suelo. **-¿U-Uno de tus amigos me está cargando?, siento unas manos grandes sosteniéndome-**, decía la niña un poco nerviosa y con un sonrojo en sus mejillas viendo al niño.

**-Sí, es Star Platinum, gracias ya puedes bajarla-**, le indicó Izuku con una ligera sonrisa al espíritu que fácilmente dejó a la niña en el suelo y luego desapareció.

En realidad ahora que lo piensa, Izuku puede utilizar esa misma táctica de levantar a alguien para hacer que dejen de pensar que sus amigos son imaginarios… no, mejor no, esperaría a tener una explicación al motivo por el cual puede comunicarse con ellos para no preocupar a su madre.

Izuku levantó la mirada al cielo y apreció que estaba comenzando a atardecer. **–Será mejor que nos despidamos por hoy, tengo que ir a casa, mi madre estará preocupándose por mí-**, le dijo el niño a su nueva amiga con calma.

En respuesta ella asintió con una sonrisa en su rostro. **–De acuerdo, de nuevo gracias por ayudarme hace un rato, es bueno ver que todos se equivocaban contigo Midoriya-san, ¡nos vemos mañana en la escuela!-**, se despidió la pelinaranja con alegría para luego irse corriendo haca la salida del callejón mientras sacude su mano en el aire.

El niño la observó irse con serenidad desde su sitio, luego se acomodó la mochila en sus hombros y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida del callejón. Pero antes de llegar a salir, se detuvo y fijó su mirada en un punto del suelo.

**-Me gustaría saber más de ustedes, por favor quisiera que me explicarán por qué puedo hablar con todos, quiero saberlo-**, les pidió Izuku a todos los espíritus que sabe que le están escuchando, no escuchó nada durante casi un minuto entero, hasta que…

_Solo espera un poco más, Izuku_

Recibió una respuesta colectiva de sus 6 amigos, sacándole una pequeña pero feliz sonrisa al niño de 9 años que levantó la cabeza y caminó llegando a la calle en dirección a su casa.

Será paciente, confía en que ellos sabrán cuando es el momento de revelarle la verdad.

_***Fin del Capítulo***_

* * *

Y eso ha sido todo amigos. Bueno, ya nos estamos acercando al punto de inflexión donde Izuku conozca a sus antepasados y se aclaren varias dudas, y como ya algunos se habrán dado cuenta, daremos un salto de 2 años para el siguiente capítulo, ¿qué puedo decir?, no es que esta sea una situación tan conveniente para que a la semana o al mes le revelen todo a un niño de 9 años, es mejor esperar a que crezca un poco más y tenga más madurez mental (aunque Izuku ya es bastante maduro para su edad).

Aclaro unos detalles sin importancia aquí porque me niego a hacerlo en el siguiente capítulo, ¡momento!, se me ocurrió una mejor manera de mostrárselos.

* * *

_***Omake***_

**-¿Por esto fue que no fuiste a clases?-**, preguntó Izuku con una expresión sin emociones mientras ve las varias piezas de cerámica que alguna vez fue el valioso jarrón chino de la señora Mitsuki.

**-Si maldición, traté de arreglar esa basura pero es demasiado complicado-**, respondió Bakugou con notoria molestia mientras se cruza de brazos y mira fijamente el jarrón que rompió por accidente al salir de la cocina de forma no muy cuidadosa.

Ambos niños estaban dentro de la habitación de Katsuki, Izuku llegó hace unos 10 minutos y el rubio lo hizo subir para explicarle la situación.

**-¿Entonces qué se supone que haga yo?, dile a tu mamá que lo rompiste-**, le preguntó Izuku a su mejor amigo con sencillez ya que después de todo este asunto no es problema suyo.

Katsuki le sujetó un brazo mientras le señalaba el jarrón roto. **–¡Repáralo con tu Quirk!, ayúdame aquí Deku, esa bruja me va a matar cuando se entere-**, le pedía el niño de la forma menos brusca posible ya que de verdad necesita la ayuda de su mejor amigo.

Izuku observó la desesperación en el rostro de su amigo y luego soltó un suspiro. **–Me debes una-**, le dijo a Bakugou mientras que Crazy Diamond aparecía y tocaba las piezas de cerámica que se juntaron y como por arte de magia volvieron a ser el valioso jarrón chino sin alguna mínima evidencia de que fue destruido.

Katsuki sintió toda la tensión abandonar sus hombros y respiró más tranquilo. **-Maldición, eso estuvo cerca-**, masculló el niño mientras deja caer sus hombros.

**-¿Ho?, yo no diría eso-**, la voz femenina desde la puerta hizo que Katsuki se congelara y maldijera para sus adentros cuando se giró y vio a su madre, sonriendo con una vena hinchada en su frente. **–La próxima vez cierra la puerta si no quieres que te descubran, niño idiota-**, le dijo Mitsuki a su hijo con un tono asesino.

Izuku dio un paso hacia atrás para alejarse de su amigo que ya estaba perdido. **–Te lo iba a comentar, pero ocultarlo solo sería extender lo inevitable, si ella me lo preguntaba le iba a decir la verdad-**, le decía el pecoso a Bakugou con una ligera sonrisa ya que Crazy Diamond también aprovechó para abrir la puerta antes de reparar el jarrón.

**-M-Maldito Deku, ¡me traicionaste!-**, exclamó enojado el rubio cenizo para luego ser receptor de una colleja en su cabeza propinada por su madre aún más enfurecida.

**-¡Cállate trozo de mierda!, ¡Izuku es un buen amigo por ayudarte en primer lugar!, ¡sé un poco más como él en vez de estar rompiendo mis cosas!-**, reprendía la enojada mujer a su hijo como una fiera mientras le sujeta la oreja con firmeza. **–Por cierto gracias por reparar mi jarrón Izuku, ¿te gustarían unas galletas?, mi esposo las puso en la mesa del comedor-**, le preguntó gentilmente al niño peliverde, quien asintió ligeramente.

**-Claro señora Mitsuki, con permiso-**, aceptó educadamente el niño con una leve sonrisa para luego salir caminando de la habitación en dirección a las escaleras para bajar al piso de abajo.

El niño de ojos verdes se sintió ligeramente complacido al escuchar los insultos de su mejor amigo siendo reprendido por su madre, eso le pasa por haberlo dejado solo en el primer día de clases, a causa de su ausencia los rumores de su mala conducta fueron redirigidos hacia él, cosa que se solucionará mañana cuando Kacchan les muestre su explosivo carácter a sus nuevos compañeros de clase.

Por supuesto no está enojado, ni con su mejor amigo ni con sus compañeros de clase, solo que cree en el Karma. Katsuki es regañado hoy y mañana todos en la clase se darán cuenta de quién de los dos es el verdadero chico problema.

Todo encaja en su lugar.

**(Vaya, estas galletas de verdad están deliciosas)**, pensó el niño con infantil asombro mientras que al frente suyo está el señor Masaru ofreciéndole amablemente leche tibia para acompañar.

Si, sin duda todo encaja en su lugar.

_***Fin***_

* * *

Y allí tuvieron ese pequeño agregado de mí para ustedes, era solo una escena extra que tenía en mente y no encontraba manera de introducirlo en el capítulo en sí ya que me parecía que está bien como está. Por cierto por algunos errores en anteriores capítulos en vez de Gold Experience dice "Golden", lo corregiré ahora.

Espero que les haya gustado, si es así comenten en los Reviews sus opiniones. Sin nada más que decir me despido hasta la siguiente… Sayonara.


	7. Eres mi Estrella

_**Como un **__**No muerto**__** has vivido, como un **__**Elegido**__** fuiste seleccionado por tus defectos y virtudes, como **__**Cazador**__** te adaptaste al ambiente y como un **__**Héroe **__**serás recordado por tus acciones desinteresadas a lo largo del trayecto.**_

* * *

Ohayo, bienvenidos todos a otro capítulo de esta historia. Bueno, aquí estoy, no tengo mucho más que decir, solo aclarar que Izuku no estará mamadisimo como lo estuvieron Jonathan, Joseph y Jotaro, tendrá más que nada una complexión atlética, también explicar que esta historia no será Harem, osea Izuku al final quedará solo con una pareja. Dejando eso de lado comencemos de una vez… Go.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Boku no Hero Academia le pertenecen a su creado Kohei Horikoshi, por lo cual escribo sin lucro alguno y solo por diversión.

* * *

_**Capítulo 7: Eres mi Estrella**_

Está cansado, bastante de hecho, quisiera por una vez ir a la escuela sin tener que encontrarse con una pandilla de estudiantes de otras escuelas que lo buscaban específicamente a él y a Kacchan para pelear.

¿Cuándo la vida pacifica que deseaba se volvió de esta manera?.

**-¡Agáchate, estúpido Deku!-**, el grito de su mejor amigo le alertó de un ataque que viene desde su espalda, de modo que movió la cabeza para esquivarlo y luego sujetó el brazo de su atacante para proceder a hacerle una llave tirándolo al suelo.

Las clases de Judo que le da el señor Kendo en su dojo son bastante útiles en estos momentos.

La situación es un desastre, estaban en la entrada de la escuela peleando contra unos chicos mayores de otra escuela mientras que alrededor habían varios de sus compañeros atestiguando el enfrentamiento.

Claro que enfrentamiento es una palabra bonita, pero para describir esto lo mejor posible sería decirlo por su nombre: una paliza. El dúo de Kacchan e Izuku estaban dándoles una lección a los 6 chicos problemáticos de secundaria que no podían hacer nada contra los dos niños de 11 años.

¿Cómo es posible que unos niños de sexto grado puedan estarles ganando? Esa es una buena pregunta, pero hay una buena explicación, y es que ambos no son niños comunes.

Katsuki tiene un talento innato en cuanto a pelear se refiere, desde aún más pequeño acostumbraba a pelearse con chicos mayores que él por su orgullo de no dejarse pisotear por otros. En su afán de ser el mejor héroe idealizó la idea de nunca perder, y eso se ha reflejado en su destreza para pelear cuerpo a cuerpo.

Izuku por su lado tiene casi un año de entrenamiento de judo, por supuesto ese tiempo no alcanza para permitirle pelear con ventaja frente a varios chicos que lo rodean y lo atacan sin dar tregua, pero para desgracia de sus atacantes, él no es un niño normal.

El pecoso niño aprende a un ritmo alarmante, lo cual sus maestros le atribuyen a la naturaleza de su Quirk misterioso, pero en realidad es que es bastante inteligente y analítico por naturaleza. Él veía en qué cosas falla al momento de aprender, busca el problema y lo soluciona, de modo que la siguiente vez no comete el mismo error, tiene un proceso de pensamiento bastante avanzado para su edad.

Eso le ha ayudado al momento de aprender el arte marcial que es el Judo, su amiga Kendo le sugirió la idea de practicar luego de que él volviera a golpear en los bajos a unos idiotas que venían a buscar pelea con él, no lo pensó mucho y aceptó, pues no le vendría mal saber defenderse apropiadamente en vez de estar golpeando entrepiernas cuando el mundo estuviera congelado.

_Es como tu movimiento definitivo, ¡hahahaha!_

_Cállate viejo_

Izuku ignoró la risa de Hermit Purple mientras daba unos pasos atrás evitando una patada y luego contraatacó haciéndole una llave al chico sometiéndolo contra el suelo.

Las clases le vinieron bastante bien, al principio tuvo problemas ya que no tenía la condición física propia de un peleador, pero comenzó a hacer rutinas de ejercicio en su casa y entrenaba arduamente en el dojo Kendo hasta que mostró mejoras bastante notables.

El haber entrenado con tanto empeño, el practicar los movimientos una y otra y otra vez hizo que cada lección quedará grabada en su cuerpo. Por supuesto sigue siendo un novato, no puede sostenerle una pelea a Itsuka que lleva entrenando desde que tiene uso de razón, pero su nivel actual es suficiente para defenderse de unos adolescentes que solo dependen de sus particularidades.

El peliverde juntó su espalda con la del rubio cenizo. **-A la izquierda, Kacchan-**, le dijo con calma a su mejor amigo que no dudó y fue a golpear al par de adolescentes que venían por la izquierda mientras que Izuku cubría su espalda de otros dos buscapleitos.

Por supuesto ambos amigos no estaban usando sus Quirks, considerando que ya es grave que se estén peleando en la entrada de la escuela, ninguno es tan tonto como para usar sus Quirks y ser reprendidos severamente… bueno, Izuku tuvo que hacer jurar a Katsuki que no usara el suyo por muy molesto que esté.

Los invitados no deseados por su lado se ayudaban bastante de sus particularidades, pero son bastante simplonas y no lo suficientemente útiles como para brindarles algún tipo de ventaja sobre los dos niños.

**-¡Ya váyanse a la mierda!-**, les gritó Bakugou a los seis estúpidos chicos de secundaria que se fueron corriendo con el rabo entre las piernas al haber recibido suficientes daños para entender que no podían ganar.

Izuku dejó escapar un suspiro y dejaba que sus hombros se relajaran mientras que escucha los aplausos de festejo de sus compañeros de clases y otros alumnos de la escuela que los habían estado animando como ya es costumbre.

Maldición, otro día siendo el centro de atención, al menos esa no es la atención y reconocimiento que le agradara recibir.

En la escuela Fujitora le conocen con el estúpido apodo de "Fenómeno esmeralda" mientras que a Kacchan con el apodo de "León explosivo". Todo porque ambos hace dos años se toparon con unos delincuentes frente a la escuela, no hace falta ser un genio para entender que sucedió, Kacchan + Delincuentes arrogantes = pelea, y como él estaba junto a su mejor amigo también se vio involucrado.

Al final ganaron, pero fueron observados por varios compañeros y el rumor de que son fuertes se esparció en varias escuelas de la zona, provocando que los buscapleitos vinieran a desafiarles, por supuesto Izuku trató de dialogar pero Katsuki siempre saltaba a morderles el cuello, inevitablemente entrando en un ciclo de peleas que alimentan su popularidad que atrae más peleas.

Ahora ambos son reconocidos como los más fuertes de la escuela, el dúo invencible de la escuela Fujitora, eran admirados y también temidos por los demás estudiantes, pues si son así de fuertes sin sus Quirks, entonces de usarlos serian imbatibles.

Por supuesto los profesores se enteraron y les notificaron a sus madres sobre los pleitos en los que se metían.

Su madre fue comprensiva cuando escuchó la verdad, ciertamente estaba preocupada por las peleas en las que se metía sin poder evitarlo, pero por el otro lado estaba aliviada de que él le insistiera en que le inscribiera en esas clases de Judo, pues estaban teniendo sus frutos si lograba que su bebé no saliera lastimado.

**-¡Corran, aquí viene la Ley Naranja!-**, exclamó uno de los estudiantes con pánico y el caos se desató cuando los presentes apresuradamente se fueron de la zona en dirección a sus casas.

Katsuki e Izuku permanecieron en sus sitios sabiendo con quien se encontrarían y que es inútil correr de ella, lo han intentado antes, pero siempre los atrapa, por eso se mentalizaron para verla siempre que terminaran cada pelea.

El niño peliverde se limpió un rastro de sudor de su frente mientras se volteaba a ver a las dos niñas que se acercaban a ellos dos. La que lidera tiene un hermoso y largo cabello naranja sujetado en dos coletas a los laterales de su cabeza, su amiga la presidenta del comité de disciplina de la escuela pese a solo estar en sexto grado.

**-Hola, Kendo-chan-**, saludó Izuku con una pequeña sonrisa a su amiga, quien es tan imponente como siempre cuando tiene esa banda roja en su brazo, lo que significa que está en sus horas de patrullaje. Como no puede ser de otra forma está acompañada de su mano derecha por así decirlo. **–Hola Komori-chan-**, saludó con calma a la niña castaña que tiene acomodado su flequillo para mostrar uno de sus ojos, el cual parece un hongo Shitake.

**-Hola Midoriya-san-**, saludó con una sonrisa Kinoko haciendo un gesto con una de sus manos para saludar a su amigo peliverde que de nuevo se metió en otro problema.

Itsuka llegó frente a los dos chicos y miró con seriedad al peliverde. **-¿Eso es todo lo que tienes que decir?, esta ya es la quinta pelea esta semana, ¡y hoy es lunes!-**, regañó la pelinaranja de forma estricta a su amigo que con sus peleas le hacía trabajar más.

Bakugou se encogió de hombros con desinterés. **–No es nuestra culpa cabeza de zanahoria, son esos idiotas que no saben cuándo aceptar que son unas mierdas-**, dijo tan tranquilo el rubio cenizo como si el asunto fuera tan sencillo mientras recoge su mochila del suelo.

Kendo fijó su seria mirada sobre el rubio. ** –Qué curioso, porque si no me equivoco tú casi siempre eres quien da el primer golpe, Bakugou-**, dijo con un poco de enojo entrecerrando sus ojos mirando al niño.

Katsuki solo le dio la espalda y se metió las manos en los bolsillos. **–Detalles detalles, yo sigo esperando las gracias por limpiar la basura de nuestra escuela-**, respondió con los ojos cerrados, pero por su actitud una vena se hinchó en la frente de Kendo y lo siguiente que se escuchó es la colleja que recibió el niño problema de la mano agrandada de la presidenta del comité de disciplina.

**-¡Nadie te va a dar las gracias!, ¿sabes acaso todo el trabajo que me dan sus riñas en la escuela?, ¡si vas a pelear al menos hazlo en otro sitio y no involucres a Midoriya en eso!-**, le gritaba enojada la pelinaranja al rubio que se enojó por recibir el golpe y también comenzó a gritar.

Mientras Kendo y Bakugou se gritaban entre sí, Izuku y Komori se acercaron para charlar.

**-De nuevo recibiste unos buenos golpes, Midoriya-san-**, le dijo Komori con una sonrisa al niño mientras acerca sus manos a la cara de él para ver un magullón en su mejilla derecha y un pequeño corte en la izquierda.

**-No puedo evitarlo, no soy tan hábil como lo es Kendo-san-**, contestó Izuku con una pequeña sonrisa viendo a la niña un poco más bajita que él que estaba atendiendo sus heridas con el Kit de primeros auxilios que siempre tenía guardado en su mochila.

La castaña sonrió divertida. **–Eres más hábil de lo que crees Midoriya-san, Itsuka-chan me contó que casi se tiene que poner seria contigo-**, le dijo Kinoko al peliverde mientras acerca un algodón mojado con alcohol al corte en su mejilla, cuando hizo contacto Izuku se quejó por el ardor. **–Quédate quieto, si aguantas cinco peleas en un día puedes aguantar esto-**, comentó con una linda sonrisa mirando al niño que trató de aguantar el ardor.

_No estarías herido si nos permitieras avisarte de donde vienen los golpes_

_Coincido, además podemos curar tus heridas_

_Cálmense ustedes dos, no seria normal que no tenga alguna herida luego de tantas peleas_

El niño sonrió ligeramente por los comentarios de Star Platinum, Gold Experience y The Passion. Por supuesto que con la ayuda de ellos no podría ser tocado, básicamente tendría 6 pares de ojos más con los cuales poder esquivar ataques, pero necesita experimentar las batallas por su propia cuenta para mejorar como practicante de Judo.

_Ya cambiando de tema, tienes buenas amigas Izuku_

El peliverde estuvo de acuerdo con Stone Free, en definitiva tuvo suerte de que Itsuka Kendo y Kinoko Komori fueran sus amigas luego de lo sucedido aquella vez hace dos años

Kendo siempre fue amigable con todos, tomada con facilidad el liderazgo de cualquier actividad en grupo y era respetuosa con los profesores, siendo tan diligente y trabajadora de alguna manera entró en el comité disciplinario y de forma milagrosa se volvió presidenta pese a que eso no debería ser posible considerando que sigue en primaria.

**(No puedo decirle que nosotros tuvimos mucho que ver en eso)**, pensó el niño recordando como él y los espíritus tuvieron que hacer varios movimientos estratégicos para que de casualidad el anterior presidente del consejo renunciara, y que también de casualidad los profesores se sintieran en la obligación de darle el puesto a la trabajadora pelinaranja.

Al pasar el tiempo Kendo se fue haciendo un nombre en la escuela, su régimen es impecable, nadie corre en los pasillos, no ensucia la escuela y menos aún hay peleas entre estudiantes. Los profesores la aman y gran parte del cuerpo estudiantil la ponen en un pedestal.

De ese modo se ganó el nombre de "Ley Naranja", en su presencia no se perturbaría la paz de la escuela Fujitora… o al menos así debería ser si no fuera por cierto dúo.

La única piedra en su zapato son las continuas riñas en la entrada de la escuela donde buscapleitos de otras escuelas vienen a pelear contra el salvaje de Bakugou y el pacifista Izuku. De modo que ella es la encargada de siempre llevarlos a ellos dos ante un profesor para que sean reprendidos.

Kinoko por su lado no pertenece al comité disciplinario, pero casi siempre se le ve al lado de Kendo por ser mejores amigas. Y como Itsuka siempre termina por encontrar al problemático dúo luego de sus peleas, la castaña ha estado teniendo un Kit para tratar las heridas que recibieran.

Ese gesto tan puro de su parte fue observado por varios estudiantes en el pasado y le ganaron el apodo de "Mini Ángel", dado que ella siempre es ligeramente más pequeña que el resto de chicas de su curso.

Izuku si bien no lo decía en voz alta, se sentía afortunado de que ambas fueran sus amigas que vinieran sin falta luego de cada pelea.

Sabe que Kendo observa el enfrentamiento desde lejos sin interrumpir para darle la oportunidad de poner en práctica su entrenamiento en combates reales, gracias a ella y sus consejos ha logrado mejorar tanto en el transcurso de un año.

En cambio Komori siempre se preocupada por él y ha sido bastante linda luego de que Kendo los presentara y Kinoko le reconociera como quien las ayudó con los chicos en la plaza. ¿Quién pensaría que esa chica tímida sería bastante amigable con un "chico problema" como él?.

**-Y… listo, ya quedaste Midoriya-san-**, dijo Kinoko con una sonrisa mirando al niño que sin falta le dio las gracias a la castaña. **–Ahora te toca a ti, Bakugou-san-**, dijo la amable niña girándose a ver al mencionado que seguía discutiendo con Kendo.

Katsuki se detuvo y miró con esos ojos granate a la niña. **–¡Ya te he dicho mil veces que no necesito tu ayuda!, ¡además esos debiluchos no me hicieron ni cosquillas!-**, replicó el rubio cenizo de forma no muy educada.

Itsuka se enojó aún más con el niño. **-¡Agradece que Koko-chan se preocupa por un idiota como tú!, además dices que no te lastimaron, pero veo que tienes tu brazo derecho herido-**, le dijo molesta al malagradecido Katsuki que tenía algunos moretones en sus brazos, él tan solo chasqueó con la lengua.

**-Me voy a casa-**, dijo Katsuki con el ceño fruncido para luego comenzar a caminar para irse.

**-Buena suerte en tu clase de batería, Kacchan-**, le dijo Izuku con una tenue sonrisa a su mejor amigo que le ignoró y siguió caminando en dirección a su casa. **-¿No vas a llevarnos con un profesor, Kendo-san?-**, le preguntó a su amiga pelinaranja con tranquilidad.

La niña suspiró cansada mientras se cruza de brazos. **–No esta vez, todos están en una reunión y no puedo interrumpirla solo por ustedes dos-**, respondió Itsuka con más calma mientras se voltea a ver a su amigo. **–Pero es inútil cuantas veces los regañen a ustedes, no es como se pudieran permitir expulsarlos-**, comentó sonriendo un tanto divertida.

Es cierto, no importa cuántas veces Izuku y Bakugou se metieran en problemas, la escuela o mejor dicho el director y gran parte de los profesores no estaban de acuerdo en expulsarlos.

Bakugou es el segundo mejor alumno en casi todas las clases menos en literatura donde es superado por Kendo, además tiene un Quirk bastante fuerte y que él asistiera a una escuela de héroes como Yuuei le daría bastante prestigió a Fujitora.

A Izuku le dan aún más prioridad, los profesores que lo conocían sabían que es un chico tranquilo que tiende a evitar los problemas y no es agresivo como Bakugou. Es el alumno con mejores notas de su curso y el hecho de que su particularidad sea un misterio hace que no puedan permitirse perderlo, pues puede darse el caso de que ingrese a Yuuei desde otra escuela gracias a su Quirk.

En resumen, el dúo del Fenómeno esmeralda y el León explosivo no se irían a ningún lado, reprenderlos solo son formalidades, ¿Cómo pueden permitirse dejar ir a dos jóvenes talentosos que pueden traerle fama a la escuela?.

**-Entonces si estoy a salvo me iré yendo a casa, hoy voy a visitar a Ne-chan-**, les dijo Izuku a sus dos amigas con una pequeña sonrisa.

**-Oh, ¿Nejire-san?, ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que la viste?-**, le preguntó Kendo al niño peliverde con curiosidad compartida con Kinoko.

**-Hace un mes, hemos hablado por teléfono varias veces pero dice que eso no es suficiente, ya no sé quién de nosotros es menor que el otro-**, respondió el peliverde con cierta diversión al recordar las quejas de su amiga que ve como a una infantil hermana mayor.

Las dos niñas sonrieron al ver lo feliz que se ve su amigo, él no es exactamente alguien inexpresivo pero no acostumbraba a sonreír mucho, por eso se sentían agradecidas con esa tal Nejire Hado por hacer que él se alegrara al solo mencionarla.

**-Muy bien, nos vemos el lunes-**, les decía Izuku a las dos niñas que lo vieron recoger su mochila del suelo para acomodarla en su hombro. **–Que tengan un buen fin de semana-**, les dijo con buenos deseos para después darse la vuelta y comenzar a trotar en dirección a su casa, si no apresuraba a su madre entonces llegarían muy de noche a la ciudad donde viven los Hado.

Kinoko veía como el niño se alejaba a la distancia mientras que el atardecer proyecta su sombra sobre la calle. **–Midoriya-san es raro-**, dijo la niña con una pequeña sonrisa viendo la espalda del niño alejarse.

Izuku Midoriya, superficialmente puede parecer un chico problema que no socializa con los demás en la clase y no muestra muchas expresiones, pero en realidad es amable, inteligente y bastante confiable que parece tener un sexto sentido cuando se trata de ayudar a las personas sin pedir nada a cambio, sin contar lo humilde que es a pesar de tener un "Quirk" con tantas habilidades… todo eso lo hace raro.

**-Entiendo a lo que te refieres, Koko-chan-**, dijo Itsuka con una sonrisa viendo como su amigo se perdía de la vista. **–Pero eso lo hace tan especial, ¿no es así?-**, le preguntó a su amiga castaña que estuvo de acuerdo con ella y luego ambas se fueron caminando en la dirección contraria a la que tomó el niño para ir a sus casas.

* * *

Se detuvo, sintió una punzada de dolor en su cabeza cuando estaba a punto de salir de su habitación, se sostuvo la cabeza con ambas manos esperando a que el dolor desapareciera luego de unos segundos.

Estos abruptos dolores no duraban más de unos segundos y comenzaron a suceder hace cosa de unos meses, no sabía qué los provocaba, podría decirle a su madre para que lo llevaran al hospital pero él decidió no preocuparla con eso, es un presentimiento, pero siente que está en medio de un proceso natural, no tiene pruebas, pero lo ve de esa manera.

Un par de veces a la semana se sentía enfermo, con severas fiebres y su cuerpo se sentía débil hasta el punto de no poder levantarse de su cama. Por suerte en la mañana se encontraba mejor y evitaba que su mamá sospechara que estaba sufriendo esos episodios de debilidad.

Por supuesto sospechó que los espíritus sabrían lo que le estaba pasando, les ha preguntado al respecto pero su única respuesta al tema es decirle que aguantara un poco más, por eso él lo hizo.

Aguantó y aguantó, cada tos seca en mitad de la noche, cada ardor en su garganta, cada dolor en sus músculos y cabeza, lo aguantó y supo sobrellevarlo para que absolutamente nadie sospechara algo al respecto… esto es algo en lo que nadie ni siquiera su madre puede intervenir.

No sabe cómo, pero tiene la certeza de que ningún doctor o Quirk curativo puede ayudarlo, ¿por qué?, porque no es un asunto del cuerpo, sino de la mente, algo dentro suyo está teniendo este efecto en él, algo fuerte, algo que su cuerpo todavía no está listo para soportar.

Dejó escapar un prolongado suspiro mientras recupera la compostura luego de la punzada. Necesita relajarse, actuar natural, no puede dejar que su mamá note algún pequeño indicio de malestar en él, mucho menos Nejire cuando la vea ya que saltaría de inmediato a contarle a su madre.

Este es su problema, no hay motivos para preocupar a otras personas, ya cuenta con los ánimos de sus amigos espíritus que le animan a aguantar un poco más, confía en ellos.

Abrió la puerta y bajó a la sala donde su mamá le esperaba con esa gentil sonrisa de siempre, entonces madre e hijo salieron de casa en dirección a la estación de trenes donde se dirigirían a la ciudad donde reside la familia Hado.

* * *

**-¡Midori!-**, exclamó una linda Nejire de 13 años saltando a abrazar a su adorable hermanito de cabello verde que sin escapatoria fue atrapado por la peliazul.

Inko y Akiko observaban divertidas en reencuentro de sus hijos luego de un mes sin verse. Nejire abrazaba posesivamente a Izuku que con una tenue sonrisa se dejaba abrazar por la contenta y afectuosa niña.

**-Ya debes dejar de llamarlo así Nejire, Izuku ya está grandecito-**, le dijo la madre Hado a su hija que seguía apachurrando al niño entre sus brazos sin aparentes intenciones de soltarlo.

**-¡Jamás!, ¡Midori es Midori!, ¡además a él no le molesta!, ¿verdad Midori?-**, decía la niña peliazul mirando a Izuku con esos grandes ojos azules y esa amplia sonrisa repleta de felicidad.

_Esa niña está jugando sucio_

Izuku estuvo de acuerdo con Crazy Diamond, ¿pero qué se puede hacer?, así es ella. **–Cierto Ne-chan, no me molesta-**, respondió el niño con una pequeña sonrisa, alegrando a la niña que volvió a apachurrarlo y acariciarle el cabello como si de un peluche se tratara.

Luego de que la niña se sintió satisfecha, lo dejó libre y se alejó unos pasos de él. **-Mira lo alta que estoy Midori, ¿te preguntas por qué?, porque soy mayor y estoy creciendo más rápido por la leche que estoy bebiendo, ¿no lo sabias?, la leche te ayuda mucho a crecer, ¡deberías beber un poco!-**, hablaba Nejire llevando la conversación a su antojo con tanta alegría mientras que Izuku la escuchaba desvariar con una ligera sonrisa.

Si, así es su Ne-chan, ha sido así desde que tiene memoria, tan llena de vida como siempre.

**-Vamos a mi cuarto Midori, quiero enseñarte algunas cosas geniales que me compró mi papá-**, le dijo Nejire al niño menor que ella con entusiasmo mientras le sujeta la mano y él sin poner alguna resistencia se dejó arrastrar escaleras arriba por su amiga.

Inko se volteó a ver a su amiga con una sonrisa. **–Lamento que lleguemos tan tarde, el tren se retrasó-**, le dijo a la mujer que le restó importancia con un gesto de su mano.

**-Eso no es importante, de cualquier manera ustedes se quedarán a dormir hoy, la siguiente vez seremos nosotras quienes vayan a visitarlos-**, le respondió Akiko a la madre de Izuku con amabilidad y luego ambas madres se fueron a la sala de estar donde se pondrían al tanto de las cosas que sucedieron en el mes que no se han visto.

* * *

**-¡Y este es una pistola de electroshock!-**, presentaba Nejire cargando en una mano el arma policial, mostrándoselo a Izuku que ha está sentado en la cama de ella desde hace una hora que llegó y Nejire no ha parado de mostrarle cosas.

**-Ne-chan, ¿es seguro que tu tengas eso?, ¿de dónde la sacaste?-**, le preguntó el niño peliverde con un poco de curiosidad a la niña que no es precisamente muy cuidadosa, que sostenga un arma en sus manos no es exactamente seguro para nadie.

**-La tomé del cinturón de papá cuando se quedó dormido en el sofá al llegar del trabajo-**, respondió Nejire sonriendo divertida mientras apuntaba con la pistola como si planeara disparar.

Izuku supo que tuvo que intervenir y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos la pistola estaba en una de sus manos. **–No es seguro que juegues con esto Ne-chan, alguien puede salir lastimado-**, le dijo el niño con calma a Nejire.

**-¡Ya sé eso Midori!, solo te la quería mostrar, más tarde se la voy a dar a papá-**, le replicó la niña peliazul inflando las mejillas y cruzándose de brazos indignada haciendo un mohín bastante adorable.

_Ese padre debería estar más pendiente de su hija_

_Tú no eres exactamente alguien adecuado para hablar_

El niño sonrió divertido por los comentarios de Star Platinum y Stone Ocean. Después el pecoso se tensó cuando se percató de que a Nejire se le iluminaron los ojos con esa característica cara de: "Cuéntame todo".

La niña saltando alto ayudada de su Quirk aterrizó en su cama haciendo rebotar un poco a Izuku y lo tomó por los hombros. **–Ahora dime Midori, ¿te ha pasado algo divertido?, ¿sigues peleando en la escuela?, ¿te han expulsado de tu escuela?, ¿quieres inscribirte en la mía?, ¡podremos estudiar juntos!, ¿acaso no sería genial?-**, le interrogaba con notoria emoción invadiendo el espacio personal del niño.

**-No me han expulsado Ne-chan, aunque me gusta la idea de ir a tu escuela, me agrada estar con Kacchan, Kendo-san y Komori-san-**, le respondió Izuku con calma a la peliazul que no tardó en mostrar su decepción y tristeza.

**-Ya lo entiendo, prefieres estar con tus nuevas amiguitas que conmigo, las quieres más que a tu Ne-chan-**, decía la niña agachando la cabeza y con lagrimillas al borde de sus ojos azules.

**-No es así Ne-chan, yo te quiero bastante y lo sabes-**, le dijo el niño a ella con intensión de levantarle el ánimo, no tenía por qué ponerse así solo porque quería seguir estudiando con sus amigos.

**-¡Mentiroso!, ya no me dices "Te amo" como lo hacías antes, es porque ya no me quieres-**, reclamaba Nejire como una niña pequeña dándole la espalda a Izuku, quien dejó escapar un suspiro.

**-No es que no te quiera Ne-chan, es que decir algo así es vergonzoso, pero aun así eres muy especial para mí-**, le dijo Izuku a la niña que considera su hermana mayor, la que siempre ha jugado con él y trataba de hacerle reír, la divertida niña con la cual ha crecido.

Nejire escuchó las palabras de Izuku y se giró a verle por el rabillo del ojo. **-¿E-Enserio?-**, le preguntó la linda niña con un tenue sonrojo en su carita.

Él no dudó en asentir con una gentil sonrisa. **–Por supuesto, siempre serás Ne-chan para mí, eres como mi hermana mayor, no hay manera en que no te considere especial-**, dijo Izuku inocentemente mirando a Nejire quien se sintió más animada pese a que una pequeña parte de sí se sintiera algo dolida por las palabras de él.

Solo es como su hermana mayor, no la ve de otra manera… que triste.

Nejire esbozó una amplia sonrisa para disfrazar sus sentimientos. **-¡Bien dicho Midori!, ¡siempre voy a ser tu Ne-chan asi que más te vale divertirte cuando estés conmigo!-**, exclamó con alegría poniéndose de pie sobre su cama con las manos en su cintura. **-¡Ahora vamos a armar un fuerte para dormir!-**, gritó alzando un puño al aire al tener un proyecto que hacer con Izuku.

El peliverde sonrió aliviado de que ella estuviera bien, es bueno ver a Ne-chan siendo Ne-chan… aunque, no sabe por qué, pero tiene el ligero presentimiento de que algo la está molestando.

* * *

Los dos Midoriyas cenaron al poco rato con la familia Hado en el comedor, Arata y Akiko charlaron con Izuku preguntándole como le iba en la escuela y en el dojo de judo entre otros temas mundanos, Inko aportaba algún que otro comentario pero Nejire estaba sorpresivamente callada.

El señor y señora Hado le preguntaron si se encontraba bien y Nejire forzaba una sonrisa para tranquilizarlos y decirles que estaba bien. Por supuesto nadie en la mesa se creyó eso completamente, sobretodo Izuku que sentía ganas de hacerla hablar sobre lo que la molestaba, pero Stone Ocean le aconsejó que le diera a Nejire su espacio y no la presionara, que son cosas de chicas o algo por el estilo.

Una vez que todos comieron, tanto los Midoriyas como los Hado se fueron a dormir a sus habitaciones, en el caso de Inko e Izuku como de costumbre cuando venían de visita se quedaban en la habitación de invitados en el segundo piso al final del pasillo.

Izuku estaba costado en la misma cama que su madre que estando dormida lo rodeaba en un cariñoso abrazo. El niño a diferencia de su progenitora no podía conciliar el sueño, esto a causa del ardor tan intenso que siente debajo de su piel y trata de contener su inquietud para no despertar a su mamá.

Está ardiendo, es como si una fuerte llama estuviera quemándole de adentro hacia afuera, tenía ganas de gritar, pero se obligaba no hacerlo, no ahora que su madre duerme a su lado y su grito seguramente alerte también a Ne-chan y sus padres, no puede permitirse el preocuparlos por algo en lo que no pueden ayudarle.

Entonces el rechinar de la puerta abriéndose lentamente captó su atención y él desde la cama observó como Nejire se asomaba sigilosamente.

**-Pshh Pshh, Midori-**, le susurró en voz baja la peliazul al niño que veía como ella le hacía señas para que la acompañara.

Honestamente su cuerpo no está en condiciones de poder seguirla en alguna aventura nocturna o lo que sea que Ne-chan estuviera planeando hacer, pero no ir solo la entristecería y quizás levantaría sospechas sobre su mal estado.

**-S-Star Platinum-**, le Izuku pidió débilmente al espíritu que a su orden congeló los engranajes del mundo, permitiéndole al niño liberarse lentamente del abrazo de su madre y poner una almohada entre sus brazos como un reemplazo para que no note su ausencia.

El mundo retomó su curso e Izuku ya se encontraba de pie en la oscura habitación, hizo todo lo posible para disfrazar el dolor que siente y regular su frenética respiración caliente. Fue a buscar una sudadera de All Might y se la colocó encima de su pijama para luego ir a la puerta donde al salir cerró la puerta silenciosamente.

Es entonces cuando se volteó a hablar con Nejire que también estaba en pijama con una chaqueta celeste puesta. **-¿Qué sucede Ne-chan?, ya es tarde-**, le preguntó el niño a la peliazul que tenía una pequeña sonrisa en su cara.

**-Ven, vamos a caminar un rato, quiero enseñarte un lugar que encontré-**, le dijo Nejire a Izuku con una calma no usual en ella, y sin esperar una respuesta le tomó de la mano y lo comenzó a llevar en dirección a las escaleras.

Él quiso detenerla para preguntarle el motivo de su pequeña escapada cuando al día siguiente perfectamente podía mostrarle ese lugar, pero se abstuvo de decir algo por dos motivos, el primero es porque le duele la garganta y el hecho de respirar le cuesta trabajo, el segundo es… porque quizás Ne-chan necesita su apoyo, no preguntas, solo estar con ella.

* * *

Ambos se las arreglaron para salir de la casa Hado sin despertar a sus padres, debido a que salieron por la ventana del cuarto de la niña Hado, ella usando su Quirk y él con un poco de ayuda de Hermit Purple.

Al ambos salir comenzaron a caminar por las solitarias calles de la zona residencial que a esas horas estaban completamente silenciosas, ni siquiera se observaba un auto por ningún lado. Lo único que evitaba que ambos niños estuvieran completamente a oscuras esa noche son las pocas farolas que se encontraban en cada intersección.

Nejire lideraba el camino sin soltar la mano de Izuku, quien hacia todo lo posible por ocultar el dolor que siente mientras sigue a su amiga. No tardaron más de media hora en cruzar un puente sobre un pequeño río, al estar del otro lado Nejire guió a Izuku por un sendero de tierra que va en dirección al bosque de donde proviene el agua del río.

La niña sacó una linterna que tenía guardada en su suéter y luego ambos se sumergieron en el bosque y caminaron durante varios minutos, estaba bastante oscuro y ocasionalmente se escuchaba el sonido de animales entre los arbustos.

Él no trató de forzar un tema para hablar, no es bueno en primer lugar para iniciar una conversación y menos aun cuando está ocupado disimulando su malestar. Aun así estaba un poco preocupado por Ne-chan ya que ella no ha dicho ni una sola palabra desde que salieron de su casa.

Luego de caminar unos cuantos minutos más, ambos se detuvieron frente a una profunda y empinada brecha en el suelo, de llegar a caerse por accidente en ese sitio tendrían suerte de no romperse una pierna o peor.

Nejire al ya haber tomado este recorrido varias veces antes, señaló con su linterna un tronco de árbol caído que hacía de puente sobre la profunda brecha, bastante conveniente para que ambos cruzaran al otro lado.

**-¿Ne-chan?-**, preguntó Izuku ligeramente preocupado de que se estuvieran adentrando tanto en el bosque, no es seguro para ninguno de los dos y lo más sabia seria que volvieran a casa y mañana con la luz del día venir.

La niña se giró a ver al peliverde y le sonrió gentilmente. **–Confía en Ne-chan, no dejaré que nada te pase Midori, ¿puedes confiar en mí?-**, le preguntó a Izuku con suavidad, causando que el pecoso de ojos verdes se deshiciera de todas sus preocupaciones y aferrara la mano de ella con un poco de fuerza.

Confía en ella, siempre lo ha hecho, puede ser infantil y la mayoría del tiempo despreocupada, pero Ne-chan siempre, siempre se preocupaba por él y trataba de ayudarlo con cualquier problema que tuviera.

Nejire sintió una gran felicidad al ver que Izuku apretaba su mano indicándole que si confía en ella y sin esperar más tiempo ambos caminaron hacia el tronco, donde se subieron con cuidado y caminaron unos metros hasta llegar al otro lado.

La niña Hado alumbró con su linterna el sendero ascendente que está entre los árboles y esta vez fue Izuku quien comenzó a caminar siguiendo el camino que ella iluminaba, esto sorprendió gratamente a la peliazul que sonrió contenta por la iniciativa de su amigo y lo siguió enseñándole el camino que debe seguir.

Tardaron unos 5 minutos subiendo por ese sendero hasta que salieron de los árboles y se encontraron en una amplia y despejada colina cubierta de césped.

Es entonces cuando Izuku se maravilló cuando levantó la cabeza para mirar el cielo nocturno, estaba repleto de un incontable número de estrellas que adornaban el negro del firmamento e iluminaban la colina con su luz.

**-Woooow-**, expresó su asombro en tan infantil sonido sin poder evitarlo, estaba fascinado con la asombrosa vista que tiene del cielo estrellado, es un panorama que en Musufatu no podría ver por todas las luces de la ciudad.

Nejire soltó la mano de Izuku y caminó unos pasos por delante de él, luego giró sobre sí misma para voltearse a verle con una linda sonrisa. **-¿Y?, ¿qué te parece Midori?, ¿te gusta?-**, le preguntó divertida ya sabiendo la respuesta con solo ver su expresión de asombro.

**-E-Es increíble Ne-chan, ¿pero cómo encontraste este lugar?-**, le preguntó Izuku ligeramente desconcertado a la peliazul.

**-Estuve buscando un sitio así desde que me mudé a esta ciudad-**, respondió la niña levantando la mirada hacia el hermoso cielo estrellado. **–No fue hasta hace tres semanas que lo encontré cuando me escabullí de casa para seguir buscando, y apenas lo encontré sabía que tenía que mostrártelo lo antes posible-**, decía Nejire entrelazando sus manos por detrás de su espalda.

El niño comprendió sus palabras, pero seguía con una duda en mente. **-¿Por qué estabas buscando un lugar así, Ne-chan?-** le preguntó con inocencia a la niña Hado que no apartó la mirada del cielo durante varios segundos.

Ella bajó la mirada para ver al niño y le sonrió desde el corazón. **–Para recordarte, Midori-**, sus palabras sorprendieron a Izuku. **–Me molestaba no poder verte cuando yo quisiera, quería estar contigo para jugar y divertirnos juntos como hacíamos todo el tiempo, pero al estar tan lejos pasaba mucho menos tiempo contigo y te extrañaba bastante-**, decía la niña mostrando una sonrisa un poco triste mientras agacha la cabeza.

Se tomó unos segundos para volver a levantar la mirada para ver a los ojos al niño. **–Por eso busqué un lugar donde pudiera ver todas las estrellas en el cielo, de esa manera podría sentirme al menos un poco más cerca de ti, porque tú eres mi estrella Midori-**, le decía la niña al peliverde mientras se acerca para tomarle de las manos. **–Me he acostado en el césped todas las noches desde que encontré este sitio para extender mi mano al cielo deseando que estés pasándolo bien y vengas a visitarme pronto, esperando que no te hayas olvidado de mi-**, decía Nejire con un poco de tristeza.

El pequeño Midoriya sintió una presión en su pecho al oírla decir eso. **-¡Yo nunca voy a olvidar a Ne-chan!, ¡jamás!-**, le exclamó a la Hado con fuerza mientras sujeta sus manos con una expresión determinada.

La niña sonrió enternecida y acarició con cariño las manos del pecoso de grandes ojos verdes. **–Sabes Izuku, tu marca de nacimiento es una estrella, ¿cierto?, creo que es maravilloso porque va bastante bien contigo, tu luz es bastante gentil y es en los momentos oscuros donde sabes brillar más-**, le dijo con afecto al niño que por primera vez en su corta vida se quedó sin palabras.

No comprende qué es lo que motiva a Ne-chan a decir todas esas cosas, pero entiende que su rol es escuchar todo lo que ella tiene que decir.

Nejire llevó a Izuku al centro de la colina donde ambos se sentaron uno al lado del otro viendo las estrellas en el cielo nocturno. Se quedaron allí un buen rato, en silencio, solo contemplando el cielo con sonrisas en sus rostros.

**-¿Por qué me trajiste aquí?-**, le preguntó el niño con calma a su amiga mientras se gira a verla.

**-¿No te acuerdas?¸cuando íbamos al planetario siempre decías que querías ver todas las estrellas del mundo con tus propios ojos, lamento que no sean todas, pero esto es lo mejor que tu Ne-chan puede hacer por ti por ahora-**, respondió Nejire sonriendo divertida mientras se rasca una mejilla con un dedo.

El peliverde ensanchó los ojos sorprendido. **-Ne…chan-**, decía incrédulo sin poder creer que ella haya recordado eso, lo dijo hace muchos años, que aún lo recordara es impresionante.

La niña dejó escapar un suspiro. **–Creo que ya es momento de dejar de posponer esto-**, se dijo a sí misma mientras se pone de pie y se coloca justo frente a Izuku para arrodillarse frente a él.

Ha estado al menos dos horas en su cuarto debatiendo en sí debía hacerlo o no, sin poder conciliar el sueño por la indecisión, pero finalmente se armó de valor para traerlo a este lugar donde finalmente podría abrirse con él.

Entonces le colocó una mano en el hombro a Izuku y le sonrió con cariño. **–Siempre fuiste como mi hermanito menor Midori, mi confiable compañero de juegos, siempre aguantándome y animándome sin importar qué, desde hace tiempo he tratado de ignorar lo que he empezado a sentir al pensar en ti pero ahora es momento de tomar mi decisión-**,decía mientras que un sonrojo se acentúa en sus mejillas. **–Te amo Midori, pero no de la misma manera en que lo haría una hermana mayor-**, confesó con un toque de nervios en su rostro mientras mira al niño con el que ha crecido toda su vida.

Izuku alzó una ceja al escuchar a la niña. **–¿Ne-chan?, no entiendo muy bien lo que dices-**, dijo él sinceramente confundido, aunque intenta comprender lo que dice su amiga no alcanza a lograrlo con tan poca información de referencia.

La niña se sintió entre aliviada y triste al escucharlo y le sonrió gentilmente. **-Aunque trate de explicártelo apenas yo puedo entender mis sentimientos por ti, Midori-**, decía la Hado para continuar. **–Mi amor por ti y la manera en la que pienso en ti como mi familia, ambos son reales, ninguno es falso y son bastante fuertes, pero uno de esos dos no se puede cumplir-**, decía Nejire con lagrimillas comenzando a salir de sus ojos. **–Es por eso que voy a tomar mi decisión justo ahora-**, acto seguido se acercó lentamente a Izuku y colocó sus manos en sus mejillas.

Sus labios hicieron contacto en un tierno beso.

Izuku sintió el mundo congelarse a su alrededor sin entender por qué ya que no es obra de Star Platinum. Luego su mente se llenó de preguntas: ¿Los labios de Ne-chan siempre fueron tan suaves?, ¿acaso un beso en la boca no es solo para los papás y las mamás?, ¿por qué su corazón se estaba agitando tanto?, ¿por qué desde hace horas no ha escuchado a los espíritus comentar algo?.

Nejire rompió el beso y se alejó dejando respirar al niño que tosió un poco por la falta de aire. Después Izuku levantó su mirada y se encontró con Nejire de la cual salían lágrimas de sus ojos sin dejar de sonreír.

**-C-Con esto, **_**snif**_**, con esto renuncio a mis sentimientos de amor por ti-**, decía la niña Hado con voz quebrada mientras trataba de aguantar el llanto. **–A partir de ahora solo… solo seré Ne-chan, tu infantil y alegre hermana mayor-**, dijo forzando la mejor sonrisa que podía en ese momento.

Izuku sintió una dura estocada en su alma al verla así, pero antes de poder decirle algo, Nejire no aguantó más y se fue corriendo de allí de vuelta por donde ambos vinieron, dejando caer la linterna al suelo.

**-¡Ne-chan!-**, exclamó Izuku preocupado poniéndose de pie para correr detrás de Nejire.

Le duele el cuerpo como el demonio, pero no le importa con tal de alcanzarla, le da igual si sus pulmones explotan por la dificultosa obtención de oxigeno o si sus piernas se quiebran por alguna mala caída, le da igual, lo más importante es alcanzar a Ne-chan para poder hablar con ella.

**-¡Ne-chan detente!-**, le gritó al lograr verla de milagro entre la oscuridad y los árboles, corriendo unos metros por delante de él sin aparentes intenciones de detenerse.

Él corrió a toda la capacidad que su cuerpo le permitía, logrando disminuir poco a poco la distancia que lo separa de Nejire. Cuando sintió que estaba a punto de alcanzarla, estiró su mano, pero… ella por no estar pendiente cayó por la profunda grieta en el suelo.

No lo pensó y saltó para seguirla, con la adrenalina en su auge ni siquiera una caída así podría acobardarlo, si él no la trataba de salvar entonces saldría herida, pues ella no sabe controlar su Quirk en momentos de tensión.

Ella abrió sus ojos atemorizada mientras caía en cámara lenta en la oscuridad de la grieta y extendía su mano hacia Izuku.

Él sintió su cuerpo arder pero aun así su mente se concentró en un solo objetivo: salvarla.

**-STAR PLATINUM, ZA WAAAAARUDOOO!-**, gritó con todas sus fuerzas sin importarle el desgarrador dolor en su garganta y en respuesta los etéreos engranajes del mundo se detuvieron ante la orden del niño.

Él seguía cayendo en cámara lenta en el tiempo congelado, al llegar con Nejire la abrazó con un brazo mientras que con el otro apuntaba el tronco por el cual cruzaron. **–¡Hermit Purple!-**, exclamó y la enredadera morada salió disparada de su mano para sujetarse alrededor del tronco, causando que apretara los dientes para aguantar el dolor de cargar el peso de ambos con un solo brazo.

Sin embargo no consideró que el deteriorado tronco no aguantaría el peso de ambos en la caída y se rompería por la mitad, causando que los dos volvieran a caer y los dos trozos del tronco se quedaran congelados amenazando con aplastarlos una vez que el tiempo retome su curso.

Tuvo que pensar lo más rápido posible en los pocos segundos que tenía para que el mundo volviera a la normalidad. **–¡Crazy Diamond!, ¡Stone Free!-**, llamó a los dos espíritus simultáneamente y estos en respuesta aparecieron ante él.

Crazy Diamond fue a reparar el tronco y devolverlo a su estado anterior mientras que Stone Free seguía a Izuku en la caída, entonces el niño le ofreció a la congelada Nejire a la espíritu. **-¡Ponla a salvo!-**, le ordenó a Stone Free que de inmediato tomó a la niña y la subió para acostarla a una distancia prudente de la grieta, luego ambos espíritus desaparecieron.

Es un alivio que durante esos segundos del tiempo congelado su caída no haya excedido la distancia d metros con la superficie, siendo el límite de distancia que los espíritus pueden alejarse de él.

Al sentir que Nejire estaba a salvo, se sintió más tranquilo pero centró toda su concentración en ahora salir él con vida. Solo le quedan 3 segundos y en instantes sus ojos viajaron por las rocosas paredes de la grieta para formular un plan.

Observó una ramita delgada en una de las paredes y visualizó un plan. **-¡Gold Experience!-**, llamó al espíritu dorado que fue de inmediato a golpear la ramita que imbuida de vida aumentó en tamaño de forma anormal volviéndose un árbol que chocó contra la otra pared, provocando que diminutas rocas se separaran de las paredes y se congelaran en el aire.

El niño se mantuvo serio cuando el mundo volvió a su ritmo normal, de modo que las roquitas cayeron hacia él que atrapó unas cuantas con una mano mientras que con otra apuntaba al árbol horizontal que hizo crecer Gold Experience.

Hermit Purple volvió a salir disparado y se sujetó al tronco, deteniendo por el momento la caída de Izuku que le faltaron unos 4 metros para hacer contacto con el duro y rocoso suelo. Pero él sabía que no aguantaría mucho, su brazo agoniza demasiado y en su condición actual no se ve capaz de trepar sobre Hermit Purple para subirse al árbol.

Haciéndose a la idea de que caería pronto, apuntó mano libre al suelo, preparó una roca pequeña entre sus dedos y observó cómo su mano se recubría de una extraña energía amarilla, sin importarle la procedencia de esa energía, disparó con sus dedos la roca a una velocidad asombrosa en dirección al suelo donde le indicó a Gold Experience que la interceptara con sus puños.

Su mano con Hermit Purple estaba comenzando a ceder y sin mucho más tiempo decidió confiar en su intuición y se dejó caer en dirección al suelo. En la caída con mirada seria siguió disparando rocas con su mano cubierta de esa energía, siendo interceptadas en el suelo por Gold Experience que las golpeaba.

Al echar todas las cartas sobre la mesa, cerró los ojos y abrió los brazos para abrazar el destino que le esperaba, todo depende de la velocidad de con la que las plantas crezcan.

De las muchas diminutas rocas pulverizadas por los puños de Gold Experience, comenzaron a brotar raíces que crecieron a un ritmo alarmante para convertirse en un grande y frondoso arbusto que por suerte logró amortiguar la caída de Izuku.

Dejó escapar un prolongado suspiro de alivio que rápidamente fue interrumpido por un quejido de su adolorido cuerpo que había sido bastante maltratado al tratar de sobrevivir a la caída. Ni siquiera consigue las fuerzas suficientes para darse la vuelta o quitarse de encima del arbusto que evitó que muriera.

**-Gracias a todos-**, con una débil sonrisa lo primero que sintió al pensar con claridad fue gratitud hacia sus amigos, no porque le hayan salvado la vida, que también, sino porque gracias a ellos logró poner a salvo a Ne-chan y eso para él es lo más importante.

Pero el niño ignoraba que una roca de considerable tamaño se desprendió lentamente de la pared que recibió el golpe de la ramita al convertirse en árbol. Como no tenía ojos en la espalda, no sabía ni siquiera lo que está a punto de golpearlo.

_**¡PAM!**_

La roca reventó al recibir un puñetazo de Star Platinum que salvó la vida de Izuku sin conocimiento de este que se estaba perdiendo la consciencia lentamente.

Su cuerpo había sido forzado más allá de sus límites, su mente estaba exhausta por haber llamado con tan poca diferencia de tiempo a los espíritus y esa rara energía amarilla le dejó incapaz de sentir su mano derecha.

Está bastante jodido.

**-¡Midori!, ¡MIDORIIII!-**, el grito de desesperación de Nejire desde la cima fue último que él llegó a oír, sacándole una pequeña sonrisa al confirmar con sus propios oídos que está bien y no corre peligro.

**-Valió… la pena-**, fueron sus últimas palabras antes de cerrar sus ojos y perder completamente la consciencia con una pacífica expresión en su rostro.

* * *

No sabe dónde se encuentra, al abrir los ojos se percató de que no está en el fondo de aquella oscura grieta, sino que estaba en un sitio completamente diferente.

Parece una clase de casa, no la suya, sino una bastante lujosa con muebles de piel y varios retratos en las paredes. Se encuentra sentado sobre un sillón en lo que parece la sala de estar y de alguna manera no se sentía en peligro, por el contrario se siente bastante cómodo por el ambiente que emana el sitio en donde se encuentra.

Es como si ya hubiera estado aquí antes.

**-Finalmente llegó el momento-**, la voz de un hombre captó su atención y él dirigió su atención hacia una puerta por la cual entraron seis individuos, cinco hombres y una mujer de unos veintitantos.

Por algún motivo no los veía como unos extraños, por el contrario se alegró al verlos sin saber la razón de ello.

Las seis personas que ingresaron a la sala se ubicaron en el amplio sillón rojo que está frente a él. El que tiene el peinado raro y el hombre rubio se sentaron a los extremos mientras que la mujer se sentaba en medio, los otros tres hombres se quedaron de pie, todos con la mirada puesta en él.

**-¿Llegó el momento para qué?-**, les preguntó Izuku con calma a los individuos frente a él.

Pudo preguntar quiénes son, pudo preguntar dónde se encuentra, pero sabe en lo más profundo de su ser que él ya conoce las respuestas a esas preguntas, por lo cual no hay necesidad de darles importancia en primer lugar.

Los seis individuos sonrieron al escuchar la pregunta del niño peliverde de 11 años.

**-Para que escuches la verdad, Izuku-**, respondió el alto hombre de rostro serio con una gorra puesta sobre su cabeza.

Por fin Izuku conociera sus raíces, sabrá la historia de su sangre.

_***Fin del Capitulo***_

* * *

Y eso ha sido todo amigos. Vaya, les juro que no tenía planeado que este capítulo fuese tan largo, pero al final resultó así, quiero decir, con todo el asunto de Nejire y la caída a la grieta me terminé extendiendo quizás demasiado, lo dejo a criterio de ustedes, pero necesitaba una narración más explicativa en aquellas partes, de otra forma alguna cosas no tendrían sentido. Hablando de cosas que no tienen sentido, en el siguiente capítulo por fin Izuku hablara cara a cara con los Joestars y se vienen las respuestas que tanto él como ustedes han estado esperando desde el capítulo uno, ¿no es emocionante?.

Que locura de vida está viviendo nuestro Izuku apenas teniendo 11 años, pelea contra estudiantes mayores de otras escuelas, está practicando Judo, es el mejor estudiante de su año, se le confesó una niña dos años mayor que considera su hermana y para finalizar utilizó Stands y Hammon para salvarla de la caída y salir vivo en el intento. Pero no se sorprendan, después de todo tiene sangre Joestar, ¿recuerdan?, su vida puede ser de todo menos normal jaja.

Espero que les haya gustado y si es así comenten en los Reviews. Sin nada más que decir me despido hasta la siguiente… Sayonara.


End file.
